Past Present And Future
by ImaginationsUnleashed
Summary: Her life was like anyother ordinary human being till the battle of New York took place. Her past and present now determines her future. In the journey of life she faces choices. The journey of self realisation amd maturity. A family fic you must read! Confused? Clickt the story to know more! I rathing i this K cause I really don't think its going to have any adult content.
1. The Exposition

Hey everyone! You must be thinking why I am writing a new fic while I am supposed to continue my older fic 'I am Iron Man'. Actually I am visiting my aunt's house and there is nothing here that appeals to my interest. Neither do I have my diary here so that I could write it. So here is a fic that has been in my mind. Also this is going to be a small fic so you can trust me in completing this one soon

IMPORTANT NOTE! THE PROTAGONIST OF THIS STORY WILL ALSO BE NAMED RAYNE EMILY STARK CAUSE I REALLY CAN'T GET OVER THE FACT OF TONY CALLING HIS LITTLE SISTER RAY. BUT, NO INCIDENT TAKING PLACE IN THIS FIC IS RELATED TO ANY OTHER OF MY FICS. HERE RAY ISN'T A SUPER HERO. SHE IS MORE OF A NORMAL HUMAB BEING.

Chapter 1: The exposure

《Asguard》

"You have brought shame to Asguard." said All-father Odin to his second born.

"Have I? I was trying to being glory to Asguard." Said Loki staring right into his step father's eyes.

"There is no glory in killing innocent people!" Odin scolded.

"They are all beneath me!" Loki yelled.

"Loki, please try to understand the lesson that your father ks trying to teach you." said Fregga who was sitting beside Odin trying to figure out what went wrong with her parenting. She never discriminated neither of her sons. Both of them were equal to her though the second one was adopted. But Loki stood there exclaiming that he wasn't treated equally.

"He is not my father!" he screamed with a mixture of anger, disappointment and sadness on his facial expressions. Then his tone softed a bit before he added, "neither are you my mother." Fregga was taken aback. She restrained her tears as she felt her son move away from her.

"You are beyond forgiveness Loki. Do not expect us to understand whatever excuse you give."

"I do not! You banished the only person you did!" he yelled back furious. This was the first time he spoke of her since she was banished. His sister, the third born of Odin, Luna.

"You don't have right to speak against my decisions. You will be punished for that!"

"What would you do. Banish me to Midguard like you banishes sister?" At this Odin's eyes went wide. "I saw her. She was different but I will know her in whichever form she is in! I will always know her!"

"Luna? Loki you met her?" spoke up Thor for the first time since the conversation started.

Loki smiled to himself. "She didn't know me. She doesn't even remember us. But I know its her. Its a pity you didn't recognize her brother."

"I met her?" Thor asked quite astonished. But Odin didn't give Loki time to reply.

"That doesn't change anything! You did wrong. You will be punished accordingly." said Odin lifting his shaft and banging it on the floor as Loki was ripped off his armour. "Do not think you can get her back just because I am banishing you too."

"Ooh that!" Loki said with a smirk, "I already have laft a message for her." Just then Odin slammed his shaft and a portral opened gulping Loki into it.

《New York》

"I can't wait to sleep cozy in my own bed!" exclaimed Ray as she laid down on the bed of one of the most expensive hotel rooms in New York. After the chitauri invasion the Stark Tower, her home was debris and was presently being rebuilt. She could have gone back to California to Stark Mansion but Pepper had work at the Expo and so she stayed back to give her some company.

"You'll be going back soon but right now you need to have patience." replied Pepper who was sitting in front of her laptop.

"Patience! That is what I really don't have right now! Why the hel would all the super villains in the world and all the aliens of the galaxy want to break into our house?!" she said angrily.

"Its almost done." said Tony as he entered the room and heard his sister complaining. "Wanna come and check it out? You can even add things you want."

"Sure thing!"

《TIME JUMP》

"Woooah!" exclaimed Ray as she walked into tge half finished Stark tower or more appropriately now, the Avengers Tower. "I think we should make the helipad a bit larger this time since we are donating this place to the Avengers." Before this, all that the helipad was used for was to land the Iron Man suits but afthe the Avengers settle here the place was going to be a busy one.

"Hmm... That's right. That'll be done. But right now I need you to check out our workspace right now."

《IN THE WORKSPACE》

"Ooook" she said as she looked at the workspace. "It's amazing!" she said as she stared. The wall facing the entrance had a huge frame with the word 'Starks' engraved on it. The desk was big enough for both of them to sit and do their work comfortably. The desk also worked as a virtual screen for the monitors and could be connected to the main frame of the facility and JARVIS. The best part was that tbe workspace was also their garage where they could park and also design their own cars like they did before. It was linked to a runway that ran straight from the garage in the 23rd floor to the streets. Then there was a seperate place for Tony to keep his suits. "Wow! We can play here all day without getting bored!" she exclaimed looking excitedly at her older brother. "Yeah!" he said with a slight laugh. He was looking forward to it too. He and his sister working together in the garage like before without any tension like his non iron man days. Eversince he became iron man, everything changed. He had gone through the feeling of loosing hos loved ones twice. No matter how much he denied to accept, he was scared to lose the only family he has left. He was even hiding the fact that he was suffering from PTSD.

"Just a few days kiddo, then we can play here all day." he said pulling his sister in a side hug though Ray didn't realise, Tony gave out a deep breath to calm himself down. 'Everything is going to come back to normal.' he mentally consoled himself.

So there's chapter 1. Confused, are you? Must be. Stick around and you'll understand the plot in the next chapters.

I'll update soon


	2. The forgotten past

**Chapter 2: The forgotten past.**

《FEW DAYS LATER》

Ray walked down the car to enter the newly built Avengers Tower. Finally she was about to stay in her own home. The thrill that the Avengers would stay with them was also there not because they were superheros but more because for the first time in her life she would stay in a house with more than two people in it.

Ray was followed by Tony as he got down the car. "Long wait over." he said as his sister cheerfully smiled at him. "So what are your plans, cheeseball?" asked Tony as they walked in the house.

"Gonna rush to my room. Take a long shower and then I'm gonna join you in whatever you are doing in the lab." She said in one breath.

"Bruce is gonna join us today. So I'll be showing him the Avengers lab. That gonna take half an hour so I'll come to our personal lab after that." he informed as the elevator went up carrying them to Ray's floor.

"Wow! You did great homework!" commented Ray as she saw her personal floor. The furniture was set, one wall was made of glass that showed the view of the whole of New York and the glass could be made opaque when she wanted to.

"Yeah... Thought you might like this." Tony said, proud of his choice.

"Like? I love it!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, my floor is on the floor above. You can take the lift or take the stairs. Whichever you like. Avengers facility is from ground floor to the 4th, 5th to 10th is the private Avengers facility."

"Till 10th is the private facility and we are staying on the top floor, whats between?"

"Ooh those research wings, the labs, medic facility for Doctor Helen Cho, a theatre etc etc..." he went on.

"Ooh" Ray replied in short.

"Mr. Stark, Doctor Banner is here and is aaking for you." said JARVIS.

"Great, show him his way to the Avengers lab, I'll ne there." he said before he left.

Ray moved into her room. She was really impressed by her brothers choice plus he exactly knew what Ray would want in her room. The bed was huge. The walk in cupboard was larger than her previous one. She walked towards it to grab a dress. "Mr. Stark told me to inform you that he made your cupboard larger so that you do not complain about your not being able to keep your stuff properly." informed JARVIS.

"Bad ass, isn't he?" commented Ray.

"Should I inform him something?"

"Nah, I'll tell him myself." she replied.

Ray took a long shower when Tony was down showing Bruce around talking with him. When she came out she did her regual choars, straightened her hair and tied it into a high pony tail, put on a blue jeans and a comfortable baggy T-shirt. Suddenly her attention shifted to her bed. A parcel was lying down. She reached for it and took it out to find a CD labelled 'Howard Stark' on it. "What the hell is this?" she mumbled.

"Miss Stark, Mr. Stark is asking for you in the lab." JARVIS boomed.

"Tell him I'll be there in a minute", she said keeping the CD on her bedside table and made her way towards the elevator.

《SOMEWHERE IN THE FOOTHILLS OF THE ALPS》

"Father, look someone is lying down there!" said the little boy of age around eight.

"Oh God, he looks injured!" said the father approaching the slim figured guy lying down in the woods. "We should carry him home." he suggested and did so.

《AT THE MAN'S HOME》

"Who is that dad?" asked the boy looking at the unconscious body of Loki. After being banished from Asguard and beimg ripped off his powers he was not more than a human. So he couldn't take the immense pressure of pasing through a worm hole and lost consiousness.

"I don't know son." the middle aged man replied.

"What do we do with him?"

"Lets leave him to himself. I'm sure he'll be up by evening."

"Ok."

《HOURS LATER》

《AVENGERS TOWER》

It has been hours, Ray and Tony had been working on the compressor of a car. Though it was a new lab, it didn't take them long to feel homely. The presence of each other was what made them feel comfortable. The music was blazing. It was around 1o' clock at night when Pepper came in. "Tony! Ray! I am fed up of draging you both out of the labs." she exclaimed.

"You can forget that responsibility of yours." replied Ray.

"What do you mean? Ray its past one when are you going to sleep."

"Pepper we will go when we feel like." Tony said not even looking up from where he was working.

"Absolutely not!" Pepper exclaimed turning the music off.

"Hey!" exclaimed the siblings in unison looking up for the first time towards the woman. "Its past bedtime and I am not letting you both stay awake so late!"

"Pepper we are not kids!" said Tony

"He's right Peppy. We don't need you bugging around and telling us to do stuff." Ray said.

"Ray, you are a teenager and kids like you need to sleep and Tony, you are awake for I don't know how long. I am not listening to any of your nonsense. Just get out of here!" she scolded both of them. Tony was about to a say something but Pepper have him a stern look to quiten him up. "Yes, mom!" said Ray mockingly as she made her way to her room and Pepper draged Tony out.

《AT NIGHT》

《ALPS》

"Where am I?" asked Loki first after opening his eyes.

"You are in our house. We found you unconscious in our woods so dad brought you here." replied the little boy looking up at Loki.

"How dare you touch me you little think?" he asked weakly but angrily. But the kid giggled. "Why the duce are you laughing!"

"Why are you talking like an ancient man?" the kid asked still laughing.

"Do you know who I am? I am Loki of-" he stopped mid sentence remembering what happened. "Where's you father?"

"He is outside in the barn. Should I call him?"

"Yes."

《TIME JUMP》

《AVENGERD TOWER》

Tony laid down beside Pepper after her giving a lecture of how he should take care of himself. But the one thung she didn't know was that he wasn't sleeping because he was afraid. Evetynight after Pepper fell asleep, he would come down to his garage and work keeping his mind off everything that happened in the past few months. And talking about Ray, he didn't ask Ray to go to sleep because he was feeling really calm in her presence. Her being around somehow made him feel that things were normal and was helping him calm down from his current state of PTSD. But he knew he couldn't stay awake the time. So he sighed and fell asleep.

《TIME JUMP》

Pepper felt the bed jurk a few times. She slightly opened her eyes to realise that it was Tony moving while he was asleep. He was having a nightmare.

"Tony?" Pepper called but he gave no response. "Tony!" he she called a little louder. She tried to shake him when suddenly an Iron Man suit came and turned her around hovering over her. "Aah!" she exclaimed waking Tony up.

"Power down!" he said shutting the suit off and the hit it somewhere near its neck shattering it into pieces. "I must have triggered it in my sleep..." he said breathing heavily. "Oh my God!" Pepper exclaimed getting up. "This should not be happening... I ... I ...should check... Hey Pep, wait.. Let me catch my breath." he said breathing restlessly. "I'm going to sleep somewhere else. Tinker with that!" she said walking away as Tony sat there still trying to calm himself down.

《AT THE ALPS》

"Are you sure you should ne going. Its late night." said the man.

"Yes, I am burdened with a cause. I must leave." Loki said.

"You could have stayed up for the night."

"No. Thank you for your help. I'll be greatful." he said walking off. He had to go to New York to find his sister. He couldn't waste anymore time.

《ASGUARD》

"Mother! You must talk to father. Banishing Loki was not a good idea." Thor said walking into Fregga's chamber where she was presently sitting and looking out of the window.

"Everything your father does has a reason. We must not distrust his judgement." Fregga replied looking at her firstborn.

"What do you mean, mother? Is there any hope for Loki?" Thor asked eagerly sitting beside his mother.

"Nothing is impossible Thor. We must not forget, where there is will there is a way."

"If Loki finds Luna, will father let them both return to Asguard."

"There are fair chances Thor." she said caressing him on his cheek as he smiled at her.

《AT AVENGERS TOWER》

Ray felt enormous amount of energy flow through her body. "Father, don't. I didn't mean to cause any of these!" she pleaded her father didn't respond. "Please! Brother tell him!" she said. Suddenly she felt as if she was falling through an endless hole.

"Aah!" she woke up with a sudden jerk. She had been having these weird dreams ever since the confronted the maniac Loki. She would never see anything clearly but see three unclear figures to whom she would plea. She couldn't deny, Loki looked really familiar to her. But God knows if he was playing some kind of trick on her! She hated him, she almost lost her brother, her only family because of him. The next time she saw him, she would definitely smack him on his face, didn't matter if he could do magic!

She did her regular choars before going dowm to thedining room where both Pepper and Tony were.

When she reached she saw Tony sitting on the dining table with his head in his hands while Pepper was near the kitchen counter. "What happened?" she asked taking her seat beside Tony.

"Nothing." he said sitting up straight. "Just couldn't sleep last night."

"Ooh..." she said munching over her toast and Tony dod the sams.

"Good morning!" greeted Bruce as he walked in the room.

"Morning!" greeted Pepper

"Hey Bruce!" Ray greeted while Tony stayed silent. Ray noticed that. "Hey you sure its just the sleep?" she whispered to her brother while clutching his hand.

"Yeah, I'm fine." he said passing her a faint smile.

Ray contented with Tony's answer said, "Great, cause we have a job to do?"

"Job?" Tony asked taking another bite from his toast.

"Yeah, I found this in my room." said Ray showing him the CD she found out. "Its with those red tapes that dad used to mark his important CDs."

"How did it get there?"

"No idea."

"What is it?" asked Bruce.

"It looks like some of dad's important documents."

"Looks important." he commented.

"Well, if not now, it was ones when he was alive." Ray said.

Yay! So here is chappie 2. I'm sure you have guessed the plot by now. The next chapter is going to be an important one. Stick with me. And don't forget to follow and review this story cause they really do turn me on.

 **I'll updated soon!**

 **Till then, bye!**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	3. The Revelation

**Hey guys, I am back with another chapter of my new fic, Past Present And Future. I wouldn't take time here. I'll just jump to the chapter. Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: The Revelation**

《INSIDE THE STARK TOWER》

"Tony hurry up!" Ray called. "I have inserted the CD."

"Coming, hold on a sec!" Tony called back and soon emerged from the evevator as it dinged.

"Hmm... So what do you think this could be?" Tony asked.

"Lets just see it and find it out."

"Hmm..." Tony said walking past the desk and then sat down beside Ray with a thud. "Actually I was never interested in anything related to dad's work."

"Yeah, but this looks interesting. Like one of those Captain America Secret Files."

"Alright, play it!"

《OUTSIDE》

Loki walked down the streets of New York in his dn greem hoodie. It was raining heavily and people were rushing into sheds but not him. Neither rain nor thunder could stop him now. He had to find the only hope he had left in his life. His sister. "Luna..." he whispered looking up at the huge building, the Stark Tower. "You should have know me when you saw me." he said with a sad smile on his face. "But father is so cruel that he wiped all your memory. But don't worry, you will soon know me. I will bring you back, but first you need to realise that the person you believe you are is not what you actually are!" he said.

《ASGUARD》

"Mother!" Thor bursted into his mother's chamber. He had a short chat with Heimdall. He had been keeping an eye on Loki and had informes Thor that Loki was presently in New York.

Thor was genuinely worried for his brother. Not only was Loki on earth without powers for the first time but he was also desperate when he left! It was Loki he was talking about! He couldn't afford to lose the only hope of finding both his siblings back! "Mother I had a talk with Heimdall." Thor said.

"And?" asked Fregga trying to hide her anxiety.

"Loki is in New York, the place where he had created the chaos. I am afraid he may do something careless.I should follow him!" he said.

"No Thor, this is his test. He has to pass it himself. Otherwise its no use for your father to banish him."

"But mother-" Thor was cut short by Fregga again. "No Thor, we must respect your father's decision."

《STARK TOWER》

"Ray you are adopted." the words seem to echo in every corner of Ray's head. The CD was supposed to be kept hidden from Ray in their old house the Stark Mantion. No one knew how it ended up in Ray's room. She laughted lightly at first trying to register what her father just said in the video recording. Then her face turned pale while Tony, unsure what to say just stared at her waiting for her reaction. Finally she turned towards her brother. She had to many questions in her mind, but she didn't know where to start. "Ray..." Tony began gulping but Ray cut him short. "You knew it?" she asked in a cracking voice. "Kiddo, listen, try to understand..."

"Did you know?!" she yelled at him taking Tony aback.

"Yes..." he said in a faint rolled her eyes as a tear slipped down her cheek and she turned around. "But it doesn't matter!" he added quickly making her look at him again with sad eyes. "Not anymore. You are my sister and no one can change that!" he said putting stress on the last part.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she said putting her face in her palms trying to hide her tears.

"Kiddo, please it doesn't matter if you are..."

"It does!" she snapped turning to him, her face red, trying too hard to stop the tears but they wouldn't stop. "You should have told me..."

"Listen Ray, I didn't tell you because it never a matter to me that you and I aren't related by blood. I never thought of it that way, neither did mom and dad." he said trying to pull her in a hug but she pushed him away. "Kiddo please..." he said but she got up and stormed to her room. "Shit!" Tony exclaimed.

Ray threw herself on the bed and curled up covering her face with a pillow crying. "Ray, please open the door. Munchkin please! I swear, I love you!"

"Tony, what happened?" Pepper asked finding him outside Ray's room in her floor.

"Everything is messed up..." he mumbled not even noticing her presence at first. "Ray please..." he said.

"Tony what happened?" Pepper asked putting a hand on his shoulder.

"She found out that she's adopted." he said knocking the door. "Ray please let me explain..." he called.

"What? She is...?"

"Yes, but she doesn't understand that it doesn't matter." Tony said feeling worried for his sister.

"Mr. Stark, Miss Stark is asking you to leave her alone for sometime." JARVIS boomed.

"What?" he exclaimed.

"She doesn't want to talk to anyone." JARVIS added.

"But..." Tony was about to say but was cut off by Pepper. "Tony give her sometime to process everything. She knows that you love her. Just, okay?" Pepper said.

"But..." Tony was about to argue but Pepper gave him an assuring look. "Trust ne Tony." she said. Tony sighed and then nodded. He knew she was right. Talking to her right now would end up in getting her more mad. "Alright..." he said as he sat infront of the door.

"Tony don't sit here. She'll be fine. I swear. But come with me now." she exclaimed.

"No Peppy, I'm fine here."he said folding his legs and wrapping his arms around them.

"Hey, she'll be fine." Pepper kneeled beside him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hmm..." Tony nodded.

 **Yay! That's chappie 3. I know, you guys think its kinda short isn't it. But I think this is the right place to stop. The next chapter will be longer.**

 **Follow and review!**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	4. Trying to Accept the Truth

**I am so sorry for the delay in updating this story. Actually I had been busy with school and whenever I sat on my computer I just felt like updating 'I am Iron Man' instead. But then again I am here, not to let you guys down. Here's chapter 4.**

 **Chapter 4 : Trying to accept the truth.**

When Ray woke up, was it was about 11 at night. She had cried herself to sleep. Ray didn't doubt Tony. She knew it well that if there was one person on earth who loved and cared for her, one on whim she could rely on even when blindfolded, it was Tony. She could never doubt his love for her. But the fact that she wasn't a Stark did hit her hard. That wasn't a shock to Tony. He knew that the Starks were very proud of their surname and coming to know about something like that so suddenly would break their pride. Tony was still sitting down infront of his sister's door. "Sir, may I inform you that Miss. Stark has woken up." Boombed JARVIS.

"Will you open the door for me, J?" Tony said getting up on his feet at ones.

"Anything for you, sir." Replied his obedient A.I. as he did so.

Tony found his sister sitting up on her bed with her face dug into her knees. It was evident she wasn't crying anymore. Tony could easily say that considering the time he spent with her but she was so lost that she didn't even realise that he had entered. "Ray?" he called.

"Tony!" she exclaimed and then changed her tone to a soft one, "I thought I locked the door?"

"Yeah, you did." Tony replied in short knowing that his sister would know how he managed to get in.

"Why didn't you enter earlier?" she asked.

"I ...I thought that you might need some time."

"Hmm..." she nodded mentally acknowledging his decision to enter some time later.

"You okay, kid?" he asked, trying hard to sound normal walking towards her and seating himself on the bed.

"Yeah," she replied gaining back her usual attitude, "How bad can it get?" sarcasm in her words.

"Ray, we should talk about this."

"Tony, please..." Ray was about to complain but was cut short by Tony.

"No Ray, you have to listen to me." He insisted as he pulled Ray back to her place as she was trying to get out of the bed. Her eyes were watery again. She restrained them but it was hard to hide.

"Listen Ray, It really doesn't matter to me if you were adopted. I didn't even know it at the first place when dad brought you home. I had only known it when I grew older and I saw dad's file and asked him. For me you were always my sister, no matter what!" he said. Ray turned to the other direction trying to avoid eye contact from her brother. "Don't give me that look!" Tony said forcing her to look at him. "Please Ray..." he softened his Tone. "You are my sister. Nothing in the world can change that! You get it? No one can take that away from me. Nothing! Look at me!" Ray stared at him, her eyes puffy and red. "I love you." He said cupping her face with his palms, "and you know it!" he added but she didn't reply. "Ray, do you get it?" he asked as she slightly nodded in reply. "I love you, okay? Hey reply!" he shook her. "Please..."

"I know..." She said almost in a whisper.

FEW DAYS LATER

"Ray, come on. You don't wanna be late do you?" Pepper as she stood Ray's floor. It was the Stark Expo's annual meet when an event was planned every year for them to showcase their latest innovations in different feilds. Other company like the Wayne, Oberoy's also got their places for exhibition. "Coming Pepper !"Ray replied s she rushed out of her room ready.

"Girls, both of you are late." Tony said when he notice both the girls walking out of the elevator towards the car.

"You came early." Ray said with smile on her face.

"I still think you should handle the stage." Tony said. "Most of the devices of the research wing this year are yours. Why should I do the stage stuff?" he asked.

"I really don't feel like getting up on the stage, Tone. Please! I think you do it better than me." Ray replied on the way to the grand meet.

"Come on, who said you don't do it well?"

"No one, it just what I feel!"

"All I do by getting up on that stage is make the girls happy." Tony joked making Pepper roll her eyes.

"And what's bad about it?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering if the boys get he fun this year" Tony said in a joking manner, "Come on, you deserve it more than I do." He insisted.

"Please Tony, you do it." She said with a faint smile on her face.

Tony nodded not telling anything else. It had been like this since Ray realised that she was adopted. She just started to feel that she didn't deserve any of the thing she had. But she was the one with the brains. She designed the device that were working in the Stark Expo and Tony hadn't failed to make her understand so. As the car pulled in they got ready to get down. "Hey!" Tony called as Ray was about to open the door. "I love you." He said but she didn't reply and only gave him a faint smile before turning around as Happy opened the door for her as she got down. Pepper only gave Tony a sad smile before she followed Ray out.

OUTSIDE THE CELEBRATION HALL

"Sir, you cannot enter this arena." Said the security guard to Loki who was dressed like regular human in a green T-Shirt and a black jeans.

"Why?"he asked in his regular god like attitude.

"Don't you know, sir? This party has been hosted by the Starks. Only the selected guests are being allowed to enter the area. Now please leave the way for others." He said pushing him back.

"Don't you dare touch me!" he said out of rage but then controlled himself, "I am here to see Ray Stark and I wouldn't leave without seeing her."

"You're not the only one who dreams to see her here. We can't let you in. We have strict orders."

"Didn't you listen what I said? I said I would meet her by hook or by crook."

"I see..."said the cop and then turned towards his intercom, "We have a chaotic public at gate 3. Need guards." He said as a few guards arrived and pulled Loki out.

"I am not going to be bullied. I always get what I want and if I don't, I avenge it for myself!" he tried to push the guards away. At first his combat skills did help him as he grabbed one guard by his left hand tossing him and then pushing the other but with his powers not there he couldn't fight the five cops who had gathered to hold him and threw him out.

Loki got up and cleaned his clothes. It wasn't working. He had to find out a way to meet Ray, or Luna, his sister to be more specific. God knows why Odin decided to drop her on one of the most famous families on Midguard! Everytime he tried to get close to her he was thrown out by the security guards. HE had to wait for the right chance.

TIME JUMP

AT STARK TOWER

"Wow! Impressive!" said Tony as he looked at his sister's new innovation. It was a car that ran on green energy. It was clean and gave out Carbon Dioxide as a residue and could go to a speed upto 200. "How did you manage to reach that high a speed with this kind of an energy source?" Tony asked.

"Just fidgeted with the compressor." She replied as Tony went through the designs.

"It's amazing!" Tony said.

"I'm gonna take it out for a ride." Ray said bringing out the keys from somewhere in her drawer.

"What?! Now?" Tony asked.

"Yeah." Ray replied.

Tony didn't like the idea. Ray had been doing this from a long time no, eversince she came to know that she was adopted. She would go out at night and return late and Tony didn't know where she would go. She had been caught thrice by the traffic police and has been warned not to drive without a licence. "It's night!" Tony exclaimed.

"New York is never asleep." She said grabbing her jacket and then tapped him on his chest. "Don't worry." She hopped in the seat.

"Mind if I join?" Tony asked peeping in through the mirror.

"Next time." She said zooming out.

AT THE OUTSKIRTS OF NEW YORK

Loki walked down the streets as he saw a rod red colour car zoom pass him. He caught a glimpse of the driver but it didn't take him a moment to realise who it was. _Luna!_ He hurried behind the car. He found it parked near a cliff and found her sitting on the edge of the cliff.

"Luna!" he called out in excitement. He had been waiting for months now to see her. And finally, finally she was here.

Ray almost jumped in response. She didn't expect to see anyone at that part of the city. "Luna!" he approached. Ray could hardly see his face as it was dark. "Sorry?" she said trying to catch a glimpse of the face of the sudden visitor. "I think you have mistaken. I am not Luna. I am Ray, Ray Stark." She said.

"No, you are Luna." He said making Ray flinch. "Don't you know me, Luna?"

"You?" she said and then she switched on the head lights of the car to see his face. Soon as she saw his face she pointed the paralyser towards Loki.

"Easy, I wouldn't hurt you." he said backing off a bit.

"My brain and heart, both tell me not to." She replied being defensive.

"I would never hurt you..." he said as Ray flinched at the tone.

"Okay, that's giving me creeps."

"Why would you not trust me?" Loki asked.

"Okay, should I answer cronologically or alphabetically?" she said with her voice filled with sarcasm.

"I would never do anything that would hurt you."

"It hasn't even been a year since you tried to attacked Earth and almost killed my brother. I don't give a fuck what you do to me, I still hate you!"

"Your brother?" he said with an evil smirk, "He's not your brother. I thought you knew it!"

"What do you mean?" she said in a cracking voice.

"You saw the video. Who do you think kept the tape?"

"It was you!" Ray exclaimed. She was shocked. "Why would you do that?" she put down the paralyser.

"Because, you are Luna."

"Who the fuck is Luna?!" she snapped.

"You!" Loki shouted back making her quiet. "You are Luna. You are my sister."

Ray couldn't even register what he had said. "You're kidding me right? What is this? A joke? A conspiracy, to break me...and my brother?"

"No...no, you have to listen."

"I am not listening to a meniac who has power of faking."

"I don't anymore."

"What?"

"I have been exiled on Earth by Odin. I am stripped off my powers. I am a normal human like anyother midguardian, except the little bit of powers I have left. Ones I use it, I'll be a complete human. You are my last hope Luna. You are all I have left." Loki tried to walk towards her but she backed away. "No...no, firstly, stop calling me Luna, its freaking me out. Secondly, what if its a trap. If you are my brother why don't I remember it?"

"That's because Odin subdued all your memories with us, forged you in a new body and exiled you to earth. Let me show you." He placed his hands on Ray's head. "Wha...what are you doing?"

"That's the last of magic I have left. I'll use it to give you back your memories, I mean as much as I can. I am not strong enough." As he did so Ray felt energy flow through her body. She could see Thor, Loki, Odin, Fregga. Slowly she remembered hat her past was like. She was Luna, the goddess of ice. But it was only in glimpses. Faces and a few moments but not complete memories.

Ray was lost in a trance as Loki waited for her to response. At last when she didn't he decided to break it. "Luna?" he called.

"Alright Raindeer games, please tell me its a prank you are playing on me."

"Unfortunately, no."

TIME JUMP

Loki and Ray were sitting on the edge of the cliff. Ray had only got a glimpse of her past. Not one memory was clear to her. Moreover, her memories as Ray were contradicting the ones as Luna. According to Loki, it was because Odin had casted a spell so that she could fit in earth. So as far as she had learnt, she was Luna Odindottir, the goddess of fire. Loki and Thor were her brothers by blood and that she was exiled to earth by Odin when her powers accidentally killed a small population beside Asguard when she couldn't keep her anger. "May I ask, what are you thinking?" asked Loki.

"Nothing." Replied Ray.

"You must be happy. You found out about your own family."

"Yeah, I just learnt that my own father had exiled me out of the realm. I am really happy!" she said.

"Don't worry. He is a little bit like that. He did it to Thor too." Loki assured that wasn't something to be upset about as Ray nodded. "You know..." Loki started. "You and I used to be pretty close. You understood me well."

"Trust me, I still don't understand why you thought that attacking New York was a good idea."

"That! No, I am past that. Moreover it wasn't me."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"He was manipulating me."

"Who's this he?"

"Hades."

 **So there goes chapter 4. I hope you like it. Tell me you think I should do any modifications and if you have any suggestions regarding the story. I am open to them all. And follow and review cause that lights me up..**

 **Bye till then.**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed.**


	5. And Everything Starts To Mess Up

**Chapter 5 : And Everything Starts To Mess Up.**

Ray was lying down on her chest in her room thinking about Loki and everything he had said her. She still wasn't sure if she should believe him or not. But something in her heart made her feel that he wasn't lieing. At least not this time. She hadn't said that to Tony though. She wasn't sure how he would react to that. Well she doesn't expect a pleasant reaction though. The fact that his only family, his sister had some other family, that too in a different realm would surely freak him out. So she chose not to tell him.

She occasionally did meet Loki. Well, Loki would occasionally appear when she would go out alone. And though she didn't acknowledge the fact to him, she knew she kind of liked Loki's company.

"Hey!" Tony said standing on the door.

"Hey!" she said turning around as he walked in and seated himself on her bed and she got up.

"I was just wondering if you wanna go out somewhere out tonight. You and me!"

"Umm... where?" she asked.

"Anywhere you like." He replied impatiently waiting for her to answer. He was feeling as if Ray was going farther away from him day by day. She had stopped talking with him as much as she used to before. It hurt him that just a tape recording could affect his sister so much that she would lose her charm and happiness.

"Yeah, sure." She said with a small smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On their ride Ray didn't talk much. Not because she didn't feel good with Tony. She always felt great spending with him, no matter what but more because she knew why Tony was asking her to go out and spend time with him. She couldn't help it! She didn't want to make him feel that she was ignoring him or something. It was just, whenever she was in his presence she would feel the urge to cry. And she didn't want to cry in front of him, not for this particular reason!

Tony occasionally broke the silence talking about random stuff just to make Ray talk. "You want some music?" he asked ones to which Ray replied with simple 'no'.

"Ice cream?"

"No, I don't feel like having one now."

"I was wondering if we should start working on some car? What do you think?" he asked ones trying to sound really normal as possible.

"Hmm..." Ray said in almost a whisper nit actually paying much attention to him, just looking out of the window as the wind blew her messy locks falling on her face.

It was enough for Tony. He was feeling uncomfortable in Ray's prolonged silence. He couldn't the normally chirpy and jolly girl sit and do nothing but just sit and lookout of the window. She would hardly go to the garage or work with Tony on the different projects. She would only talk about important stuff and the house that seemed to be shook by shockwaves with Ray's presence seemed empty.

He stopped the car with a jolt at one corner of the empty street. "It's enough now Ray. I can't take this anymore!" he snapped. "How long are you going to do this?" he said turning to her while Ray kept quite. "Ray, I had been trying to make you talk, I had been trying to make you smile but you just not responding to it! Why? It hurts me, Ray."

"Why do you care?" she said almost in a whisper but Tony heard it.

"Why do I care?" Tony gave a cynical laugh before continuing, "Ray, because you're my sister!" he shouted and then turned towards the steering when before holding his head in his hand. "Stop it Ray, please!"

Ray felt bad. She didn't want to get him worried. Damn she would never want the only person in the world who actually care about her. "Hey," she said grabbing his hand. "I didn't knew you were that worried." She said quite honestly.

"How wouldn't I be? You have literally stopped talking to me!"

"I know. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to." she said looking downwards. The tears that been suppressing for so long seemed to well up. She tried so hard to stop them but it shamelessly just flew down her cheeks. Tony sighed looking at her.

"Hey, I love you. I care about you. Please Ray, get over this now." He said pulling her into a hug as she dug her face into his chest which was her childhood habit. Suddenly Tony noticed a slim dark figure quickly disappearing where the street bent. He moved Ray away and tried to peep.

"What happened?" asked Ray.

"Someone's there." He said and then got out of the car followed by Ray.

"There's no one Tony come back."

"Ssssh!" Tony said and walked towards him. "Hey! Hey!" he said as he saw him but the man started walking faster. Tony ran to him and grabbed him and was shocked to see who it was. Loki!

Loki punched him right on his face and was about to escape but Tony called his suit and hit him hard with his blasters. Without his powers Loki fell, hurt. He picked him up by his throat and threw him, Loki tried to push him but couldn't. Seeing this commotion Ray approached them. "Tony!" she shouted.

"Don't come here Ray!" Tony said still holding Loki by his throat.

"Tony! Let him go!" she said making Tony look at him shocked.

"Didn't you listen to her Strak? Leave me!"

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Tony snapped at his sister.

"Leave him Tony."

"I don't understand!"

"Ohh you don't understand a lot of things Stark. You don't even understand what she actually is!" Loki interfered.

"Don't talk about my sister like that!" Tony squeezed his throat harder.

"Your sister?" he spat while gasping for breath.

"Shut up Loki!" this time Ray shouted but he wouldn't stop.

"You're not her brother. Stop pretending!"

"What the fuck?!" Tony snapped

"Fucking stop Loki!"

"How did you know about all this?" Tony asked as his grip loosened.

"I know it 'cause she's my sister!" Loki shouted.

"What?" Tony said not really understanding what Loki was talking about.

"You look shocked. She didn't tell you?"

"Loki I am asking you to stop!" Ray said but he wouldn't. Tony was taken aback. He had let go of Loki and he was staring at him as he spat his words. "She didn't tell you because you are a NO ONE to her! You are not his family!" at this Ray had enough. She walked right towards Loki and punched him right on his face really hard. "That's not true." She said and then teary eyed turned towards Tony who was now staring right at her shocked.

 **So that's it. Chapter 5. Guys, please stick with me in this fic cause I really have high expectations with this one. This is one of my favourite plots and I'm sure you all are gonna love it!**

 **I'll update as soon as possible.**

 **Bye till then!**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	6. Here It Starts

**Chapter 6: Here it starts**

AT ASGUARD

"Thor," called Odin as his eldest son entered. "Loki has found Luna out and I have news that she knows of Loki too." He said.

"He has? Father when are you going to bring them back? It's enough; I think they have learnt their lesson."

"As of Luna, yes she has. She has now learnt the lesson of the importance of life but I doubt Loki. He still needs to spend time in the dungeons."

"But father-" Thor was about to interrupt but Odin beat him in that.

"You might want to go back to Midguard and bring them back here."

"I will, father." Thor said before he made his way to the bifrost.

ON EARTH

"I am sorry. I know I should have told you but I just couldn't select my words." Ray said as Tony, clearly annoyed and hurt drove the car back in silence. Ray didn't want this to happen. Even if Tony wasn't her real brother, she grew up believing that he was. He has always been everything to her and she would never want to hurt him.

"Are you going to explain?" Tony finally said taking a deep breath.

Ray sighed. She knew she had to tell Tony someday or the other but she never expected it would be like this. She told him, everything from the beginning. Since she met Loki near the cliff, him giving her back her old memories, everything.

Tony nodded. "How do you know he is not playing tricks on you?"

"I don't." Ray replied honestly. "but whatever he showed me seemed to be real. I...I just ..."

"You want to believe him." Tony completed. His voice was emotionless. It was odd for Ray to talk to him like that. She kept silent while to Tony her silence seemed to speak everything.

"So what do you want now?" he asked.

"What do I want? What do you mean?"

"You saved him from me! Clearly you care about him. So what do you want to do now?"

"Tony I really... please... I am not even sure what I want."

Tony nodded again as he drove into the Stark Tower. He got out and furiously closed the door and walked out while Ray still sat there confused if she should follow him and try to talk.

SOMEWHERE WHERE LOKI WAS

"No!" Loki said as the voice in his head boomed again.

"We had a deal Loki. A deal that you will help me conquer Earth." It was Hades.

"And we lost, pretty badly. The deal is over."

"I sent you my army of Chitauri not just to lose them on the hands of the petty earthlings. You have to pay me."

"How can I? Can't you see I am a normal human now?"

"You can..." Hades went on. "You have access to the weakness of one of the Avengers. You break him using her and when they are weak and defenceless, I attack."

"What?" Loki said. "NO! I am not using her as a weapon of breaking a man. She is my sister."

"Think before you speck you foolish Asgaurdian! You have nothing to defend and everything you have is at stake."

"No! I am not going back to that path of death and destruction. Do whatever you want!"

"You're gonna regret this Loki."

Loki jumped. He had to get Luna. Her life was at danger and she didn't even had her powers. If Hades struck, Tony wouldn't be able to defend her, he was sure about that. He had to do something, but what?

Suddenly lightning struck and Thor stood in front of him. "Brother!" he greeted his warmly.

"Thor?" he said kind of socked with the sudden appearance. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Father sent me here to bring you and Luna back to Asguard."

"WHAT?" Loki said, "No not now. Hades, he is gonna strike Earth and we have to defend them."

"How do you know that?"

"Because he told me so."

Thor sighed. Already Loki had caused a lot of trouble, if Odin came to know about Hade Loki's punishment might increase.

"He is here for Luna." Loki added. "We can't risk her. Not when she doesn't even have her powers."

"I can give you and Luna your powers back." Thor said, "but first tell me what happened here in my absence."

NEXT DAY

AT THE STARK TOWER

"It's okay if you wanna go." Tony talked to Ray for the first time ever since they returned.

"What?"

"I know it might feel good to know that you have a family somewhere in some other planet. You don't have to think about me."

"You are thinking about me like that? I didn't even say it for ones that I wanna go there."

Tony didn't reply again. Ray sighed. It was odd she really didn't what to say. She really wished Loki hadn't appeared in her life!

"Mr. Stark, there is a breach in the third floor of the building." Boomed JARVIS as a virtual image of the location on the third floor came in front of them.

"What is it?" Tony jumped from where he was sitting to have a look.

"I feel high energy fields." Replied the AI.

"It doesn't look good." Ray commented.

"Stay here, kiddo. Don't get out." Tony said coming back to his own over protective older brother form. "I'll go check."

"Be careful." Ray said as Tony got into his suit and flew down.

It wasn't long when Tony had left when Ray sensed as if someone was in the room. "JARVIS, what was that?" she asked but no reply came. She instinctively grabbed the paralyser that Tony had given her. Suddenly she felt someone grab her from behind and pick her up.

WITH TONY

"Sir, I am afraid, I can't connect to the living room where Ms. Stark presently is. She might be in danger." JARVIS said.

"What?" Tony said as he rushed toward the top floor again. Fuck, it was a long way up!

WITH RAY

Ra y kicked the one who picked her up and fell on the floor. It was a tall and weird looking creature with appearance but it skin blue. She hit him with the paralyser but it didn't work. "Shit!" she cursed before trying to run. Moved across the room when he shot her with something on her left leg and she fell again, this time, her leg went numb. "Let me go!" she screamed. Its touch was so cold she felt her skin burn as it touch her stomach. She almost cried in pain. He threw her on the glass table shattering it into pieces she cried again as the glass pierced her skin. It took out a huge crystal dagger and raised it. Ray closed her eyes, waiting for him to hit her, but it never happened. When she opened her eyes she saw that the man was hit by someone as he was on the floor. It was Thor who struck him, closely followed by Loki behind him. He got up to attack him again but this time got hit by Tony from his back as he had just arrived. He hit him hard with his blasters as his body glowed and burst.

Ray who was injured tried to get up from the heap of broken wood and glass but failed and fell back on it again. "Aaah!" she exclaimed. Tony was about to rush to her but Loki beat him as he helped her get up and helped her to the sofa nearby. "Are you okay?"

"No." Ray replied.

Tony took a step back and then turned to Thor. "What is this?"

"Hades had sent his men to kill Luna."

"Luna?" Tony asked.

"I am talking about Lady Rayne, friend Stark."

"So whatever Loki said is true?" Tony asked with a mocking tone.

"I am afraid, it is."

The medic had arrived and helped Ray with her wounds. Tony didn't go too close as Loki was there all the time but he was there nearby to make sure if Ray needed any help. When the medic had left Loki spoke up. "I can heal that." He said pointing to Ray's waist which was now completely blue.

"What?" Ray said. She was still uncomfortable on her sofa, her back hurt.

"I can heal it." He said again and was about to touch her when Ray moved back. "What are you doing?!" she snapped. She still wasn't sure if she should trust Loki or not.

"He really can." Thor said assuringly as this time she let Loki pick up her T-shirt. He placed his hand on her wound that was blue and painful and lightly rubbed his hand on it. Ray was already feeling better. Tony flinched at the sight.

"I thought you said you were stripped off your powers."

"Thor gave them back to me." Loki replied.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **So there's chapter 6. This one was longer. I know it's a bit messed up but the next one is going to be better.**

 **I also updated 'I am Iron Man' today, so go give it a read too.**

 **Review 'cause your opinion matters a lot.**

 **See you till then! I'll try to update soon.**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	7. The Past Approaches To Bite

**Chapter 7 : The Past Approaches To Bite**

 _Ray is an Asguardian in the body of a human._ Thor's voice boomed in Tony's head and has been echoing ever since.

FLASHBACK

"Hades is after her. He wants to kill her at any cost." Said Thor.

"We can protect her. I'll be there all the time!" Tony insisted. It was true he would be there for her at any costs. He would protect her, even if it caused him his life!

"That wouldn't be enough." Thor said shrugging. "Even if Loki and I stay here it would never be enough. Hades has his own army. He would do anything to seek revenge."

Ray who was too tired because of the blood loss she had since the previous incident was lying down on the sofa with her eyes closed. Her back was still hurting. Her waist though was better; Loki was able to cure it to much of an extent. All she was doing now was listening to the conversation between Tony and Thor. Loki though was now standing near the window and looking down at the city. The tall buildings all lit up.

Tony placed a hand on his forehead and leaned forward in frustration. "So what do we do?"

"I think the best we can do is give Luna...Ray her powers back so that she can defend herself."

"Wait! She had powers?" Tony asked, shocked again. Damn, he was freaking out. It was too much for him to take.

"Yes, she has the power of ice. She's pretty strong. She almost wiped a full civilization when her powers went out of control due to rage. That's why father banished her. But..." Thor trailed off.

"But what?"

"We aren't sure if her human body can sustain that much of power." Loki completed.

Ray opened her eyes for the first time in the conversation. _What the fuck?!_ She mentally said. "I...I don't understand." Tony stumbled in his words, 'Human form', what the fuck were they talking about?

"That means she has to return to her Asguardian form. But we're not sure if we can do that. Only father can."

"Asguardian form..." Tony asked.

"They disintegrate her present body and put her soul back to her Asguardian body."

"Stop, he's freaking out!" Ray spoke up. Tony really was freaking out. Already he wasn't comfortable with the fact that his sister was not a human and an interdimentional creature was after her life and now this. How could they think about disintegrating someone's body! 

"I think we should start with the memories. The powers are nothing if she doesn't have memories of how to use them." Loki sounded desperate to give her the memories back.

"It depends on Tony and Ray." Thor said looking at them.

"Depends on me?" Tony's voice shook a bit. "I...I don't know. You would know better than me."

"It was predecided. She has to get her memories back! It would be wrong if she didn't." Loki said in a very obvious tone.

"Would that wipe away my earth memories?" Ray asked sitting up on the sofa now with her legs crossed.

"No." Loki assured. "But its important you get it back since Hades is gonna attack you. he wants you dead."

"Why the fuck!? What did I ever do to him?"

"Well, Hade's daughter was one amongst the ones who dies when your powers went out of control. He wants to take revenge and this is the best time to strike. And without powers you're miserable."

"The dude who banished me?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ray went up to Tony's floor in the tower. Loki and Thor were given room in on the avengers floor. As she stood in the lift her mind trailed off. She knew Tony was upset. He wouldn't say it out loud but he was dependent on her. She was the only family he had. He would lose everything rather than lose her. And in this case, he had nothing to do. _It was my destiny to end up back in Asguard to my own family?_ She thought. All her life she had been a strict believer of science. She never believed in destiny, never believed that whatever happen is because it has been forecasted by some all-father sitting in some other realm! That never made any sense to her. But what could she do here. It was completely her decision whether she wanted her old life back or not. But, honestly, taking her powers was a good choice, for her and for the ones around her. She would never want anyone to get hurt because of her, especially Tony. But disintegrating her body and putting her soul into another. That sounded creepy.

The elevator door opened with a _ding_ sound as she came out and walked directly to Tony's room. She found him sitting on his bed with his back towards the door with his head in his hands. She felt weird at first when JARVIS told her that he was in his room and not in his lab where he normally always is, but then she realised that he was just reacting to the present situation. "Tone?" she called and Tony almost jumped in response. She didn't expect that.

"Ray?" he said regaining himself from the shock.

"What are you doing?" she asked walking up to him and seated herself beside him.

"Nothing." He said and then stared at her for some time.

"What?" Ray said smiling slightly as he stared at her.

"Will you honestly tell me what you want?" he asked. He wanted to know. He wanted his mind to be clear. He really wanted to know if Ray wanted to go back to Asguard. If she really did, there was no reason for him to stop her. Even if it hurt him, even if he becomes alone as hell, he had no right to stop her if that is what she wanted to do.

"Why are you asking me the same thing over and over again when the answer you get is the same?"

"You have a family up there somewhere. I know... I know you want to live a normal life, have a mother you never had."

"I was banished by my own father. It's worse than being adopted."

Tony paused for some time and took a deep breath. "They are here to take you back. They are your brothers, by blood." He wasn't looking at her anymore. His eyes were focused at his lap.

"You raised me up. I grew up believing that you are my brother and suddenly something happens and all the time we've spent together, all memories we made becomes a lie?" She moved closer to Tony and placed her head on his shoulder as Tony instinctively put his arm around her. "I love you, kiddo." He said. "I love you too." She replied first time since she came to know that she was adopted. Tony knew Ray would never leave him. He knew she loved him more than anyone on earth. He never for ones doubted that. But there was that one fear that was going on in head. _What if all this changes ones she gets her memories from Asguard back?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Yay! So here's the update. I know these chapters are quite short compared to that of my other fic but I can't help it. I feel like if I try to increase its length it would become boring.**

 **Anyways, please leave a review, 'cause it means a lot.**

 **Love you all.**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	8. Memories

**I owe you guys a huge apology for not updating this fic for so long. I had been so busy writing 'The Lie Detector's Test :Ray's Story' that I stopped writing the other fic. But I am back again and I'll be trying my best to update this regularly. Also I completed writing the above said fic. Its short and only 7 chapters long. So if you're free please give it a try! Click o the name, it's the link.**

 **NOTE : WHEN I WRITE THE AGES OF ADGUARDIANS I WRITE THEM AS HOW THEY APPARENTLY LOOK AND NOT THEIR REAL AGE. (HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO UNDERSTAND THEIR AGES?)**

* * *

 **Chapter 8 : Memories**

Ray sat infront of Loki in the living room. Tony and Thor were seated across them. "Give me your hands." Loki said stretching out his hands for her.

She did as she was told. As she did so she felt immense amount of energy flow through her body. In the beginning it was painful and she gasped. She tried to cry but no sound came out of her mouth. She went dumb. But slowly she started getting used to the pain. She wasn't aware of it or anyother feeling anymore.

"Thor I still don't trust your maniac brother." Tony said fron where he was sitting. It wasn't that tone he normally spoke in. He spoke straight and worry was clear in his voice. He felt irritated too. _Why is this even happening?_ He thought.

"Friend Stark, believe me. Loki cares about Luna as much as you care about Lady Rayne. He would dare not hurt her." Thor assured.

《RAY'S VISIONS》

Ray ran across the corridor before leaping into a woman's arms. "Mother!" she exclaimed.

The 6 year old giggled as her mother picked her up in her arms."My precious daughter, my dear Luna. Where have you been?"

"She went out with us, Mother." a younger version of Thor said. The younger Loki walked beside him.

"Where?" asked Fregga smiling widely.

"Hunting!" Luna excitedly exclaimed.

"Hunting?" Fregga gasped "Dear, how many times did I tell you not to go out in the woods? You might get hurt!" she was clearly worried.

"But mother its so much fun!" she insisted.

"Don't worry Mother. Luna was quite good i using her powers. She might one day become a fierce warrior." Thor said sounding proud of his sister.

"And I had an eye on her. You really don't need to worry, Mother." Loki assured.

Fregga smiled. "That is something I do know. But you all are young too." she said walking to her other children. "I want all of you to be safe and take care of each other." she added.

"We will mother." the kids said in unison.

SCENE SKIP

"Thor! That's not fair!" screamed Luna.

"I'm sorry sister. Sword fighting isn't your feild of excellence." Thor said as Luna threw her sword in anger. "Rule number 1 of being excellent in sword fighting is respect and love your weapon." Thor boombed. Even as a 15 year old boy, he managed to make his voice sound deep and god-like.

"Shut up Thor! You're not teaching me!" the ten year old snapped. She always had those anger management issues.

13 year old Loki, who was reading a book under the shed of the tree now came up to them. "What's the matter?"

"Thor's not teaching me!" she looked angry. Loki noticed her index finger twich with a blueish glow around it.

"I was just telling her the truth!" Thor protested.

"Thor!" Loki exclaimed asking him to look at her hands that were now glowing blue. Thor gulped. No one wanted to make the princess of Asguard angry. Her powers went out of control every time her anger bursted.

"Brother, you must not let Luna get angry. You know it never ends up well." Loki said.

"I'm sorry sister. I didn't know you were so eager to learn this art." Thor quickly apologized. They had strict instructions from their father Odin that in no condition they should make Luna angry.

"It's okay Luna. What fun do you get in these sword fight anyways. Look at you. Your powers are a gift that no one in Asguard will ever have!" Loki tried to calm her.

"I...I just wanted to prove father that even if I am a girl, I am no less than any other fierce warrior of Asguard."

SCENE SKIP

There was a huge gathering in front of Odin's castle. All men and women cheering for the All Father to come up in front of them. It was the day when Odin chose one of the mightiest among the young soldiers of Asguard. Odin chose Thor. No wonder he did! He was always his favourite! "Asguard, I present to you the future mighitiest warrior!" Odin declaired.

17 year old Loki was watching this from the cliff nearby when Luna came up beside him. "Loki, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Nothing just watching." he said shifting a bit to make some space for his sister to sit.

"Shouldn't you be there too?"

"No. Father doesn't even care." there was a slight touch of sadness in his voice and Luna always noticed it.

"Mother was asking for you." Luna said.

"What are you doing here?" Loki asked ignoring her previous comment.

"I thought you might want some company." she replied before looking up the castle where Thor and Odin were standing. Thor lifted the Mjolnir and raised it high as the crowd roared in applause. "You're good too, you know?" she added.

Loki cynically laughed at her. "I guess you are the only one who thinks so."

"I don't care what others think of you!" she snapped. "I know you Loki. You're good, just in your own way."

SCENE SKIP

"Luna, I don't approve this man you have been fancying." Loki said walking up to his 19 year old sister as she dressed up in her best gown ever.

"Come on brother, stop being that overprotective guardian." Luna exclaimed not really taking him seriously.

"Come on brother, sister is smart enough to choose her partner herself." Thor said from where he was standing swinging Mjolnir.

"Shut up brother! I don't think that guy is good enough for the Princess of Asguard!"

"Yeah, we can have this conversation later." said Luna walking out, smiling brightly.

SCENE SKIP

"How could you do that to me? How could you lie about loving me?" Luna teary eyes stared at Edmund.

"Luna...I...I..." he stumbled walking towards her. He placed his hand on her shoulder.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" she screamed. The blue glow in her hand was back. At this moment everyone was staring at the princess of Asguard. Everyone was afraid of her fury, her rage.

"Luna, I really do love you. I...I didn't mean to hurt you."

"YOU'RE LYING!" she said. Her voice was robotic when she closed her eyes for a moment. When she opened it Edmund took a step backward. Her ones brown eyes shown dark shade of blue, like ice crystals. The stray tear that had slipped down her eye froze. "I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU FOR THIS!" The whole area was engulfed in blue light and them everything went dark.

SKIP SCENE

"Do you realise the seriousness of the situation?" Odin said in his cold voice. Luna was quiet. When she got angry she lost complete control of her powers and there was a huge blast creating blizzards that immediately killed people in the vicinity. The others who received the cold frost bites a little later died after struggling for sometime. The whole population was wiped out. "I AM ASKING YOU SOMETHING LUNA!" Odin yelled.

"Father, this was an acci-" Loki was about to say but Odin cut him short. "Silence!" he shot at him. "I want to listen it from her." he said.

"It was an accident." she said. She was feeling weak with so much drainage of power as she stood in front of Odin's throne. She had passed out in the spot and the unleash of so much energy also caused self harm. She had the skin of her hands burning and bleeding. But she stood there trying her best to stand upright like the fierce lady she was.

"Accident? You took away thousands innocent lifes, and you call it just an accident?"

"Yes." she gulped. She really didn't have any other explanation.

"How did it happen?"

"I was angry. I lost control."

Odin got up and walked towards her. "That man you had been meeting, didn't your brother warn you about him?"

"Father he faked me!" she said in a louder voice.

"And you being the daughter of Odin gave in to his fakism?" Odin shouted. "It was because of you that so many people lost their lives!"

"They were all the meagre farmers. Why do you seem to care so much about them?" Luna said in a voice as bold as Odin.

"Lives matter Luna. No matter who you are talking about!" Odin shouted.

"They were just people not Gods. They would have died in a few years anyways. I don't find a reason why I have to go through this for them!" The discussion was getting hot. All Loki and Thor could do was stand and stare. They weren't allowed to talk.

"Who do you think you are to decide who lives and who dies?" Odin shouted really loudly. So loud that Luna took a step back but still she stood upright.

"I AM LUNA ODINDOTTIR, THE PRINCESS OF ASGUARD AND THE WIELDER OF ICE AND FROST!" she boomed.

"Not anymore." Odin said and walked right at her and struck his shaft on front of her.

"You're too proud of yourself!" he said as a whirlwind surrounded her. She felt as if she was getting engulfed in it. "You don't deserve to be who you are!" he said.

"Father..." both Loki and Thor tried to calm him down but no use.

"You don't deserve your powers." her hands and her whole body started glowing blue. She started feeling immensely hot as her powers were drawn out of her. She wasn't used to the heat. Her white skin burned and turned red. By now anyone could say, she was in pain.

"Father you're hurting her!" Loki approached but Odin shot at him.

"Stay right where you are!"

Luna fe on her knees gasping for breath. Her cape made of ice fell off her body as it melted and drenched her clothes. "Stop." she begged. She couldn't take it anymore.

"I, Allfather Odin, deprive you of your powers because you don't deserve them!" he hit his shaft on the floor one last time as the whirlwind stopped. She took a few deep breaths before standing up as she angrily stared at Odin. There was disappointment on Odin's face for onea before he walked closer to her and struck her on her chest with his shaft. "And finally I cast your soul out of you body into an infant so that you get another chance to learn about importance of life!"

For a moment Luna felt light and dizzy. She saw her body fall on the floor as Loki and Thor approached it. She flew back before everything went blank.

《END OF RAY'S VISIONS》

Tony watched as Ray's expression changed to a pained one. She looked scared as if she was having a nightmare. She was sweating and her grip on Loki's hand almost tightened. She dug her nails into his hands. Tony instinctively got up and stood beside her looking unsure. "Should I?" he finally asked.

Loki flinched ay first. He didn't like it at all that Tony came close to HIS sister but then realising Ray needed some support he nodded.

Tony quickly wrapped his one arm around his sister and rubbed her back. "It's alright. You're alright." he said. **(A/N : Some of you might know the significance of this dialogue ? ﾟﾘﾢ** **)**

She looked pained. She let go a light "aah!" out of her mouth but it was so soft that only Loki and Tony heard it.

"Loki, if it's hurting her then fucking stop!" Tony exclaimed but Loki ignored him and continued giving her the memories back.

Ray started breathing heavily and Tony felt her body go hot. "Damn it Loki, you're making her sick!" Tony exclaimed again. "Stop!" But Loki ignored him.

Finally when he stopped Ray gave out a shrill cry before passing out in Tony's arms.

"What did you do to her?" Tony exclaimed angrily as Thor approached her too.

"Brother, please tell us she fine."

"She's just drenched of energy." Loki explained. "Human form is pathetic. She's a God. She is supposed to have more energy than this!"

Tony rolled his eyes at Loki's comment. "I swear to God Raindeergames, if this is one of your tricks, you're gonna pay for it!" Tony threatened before picking up his now fevey struck sister in his arms and making his way to her room.

* * *

 **I SAW INFINITY WAR A FEW DAYS BACK! IT WAS SO FREAKING AWESOME AND THE STORY WAS SO UNEXPECTED! I HAD LITERALLY LOST COUNT OF HOW MANY TIMES I SCREAMED! AND I WAS AT THE VERGE OF CRYING! I WON'T LIE THERE WAS A SCENE WHERE I FELT SO SICK. THEY DID IT! THERE WAS SO MUCH PAIN AND I WAS HURT!**

 **I DIDN'T WANT TO SPOIL THD MOVIE FOR THE ONES WHO HAVEN'T SEEN IT YET SO I MADE SURE NOT TO WRITE ABOUT SPECIFIC SCENES. BUT IF YOU WANNA TALK ABOUT IT FEEL FREE TO PM ME! I REALLY WANT TO TALK TO SOMEONE!**

 **Leave a comment if you understood the small reference I made in this chapter and do REVIEW. It turns me up!**

 **See you all till next time.**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	9. Conflict

**God! I tried searching for Loki Tony conflict pictures on the internet. But I found none! There are literally so many Loki-Tony gay stuff! I mean, I don't hate gays. They have my full respect but why Tony and Loki? The two most charming men in MCU?**

 **Again, no hate people!**

 **#IRespectAllHumanBeings**

* * *

The first person Ray asked for when she wome up was Loki. Tony was taken aback. But strangely and he didn't know why, he wasn't shocked. Somehow he knew that when Ray would get her memories from Asguard back, she would become close to Loki.

Ray on the other hand didn't mean to make Tony feel that way. She just had so many things to process that instinctively the first word she said when she woke up was Loki. So Tony who was sitting beside her got up and called Loki for her. Ray didn't have the mind to think if Tony was hurt or not! She needed to get her mind straight. So she sat there with Loki talking for at least two hours before Tony and Thor came in again.

"So how do you feel?" Thor asked seating himself on her bed as she sat across Loki with her legs crossed. Tony stood a little away with his arms crossed.

"Weird" she replied. She didn't know what else to say.

"We missed you sister." Thor said as Loki smiled.

"Jeez, I don't know how to reply to that. I didn't even remember you!" she said smiling slightly.

"But you do now. That's everything that matters." Loki said. He sounded so soft. He really did love his sister.

"Yeah, yeah, enough of brother sister fluff. We have a condition here that we need to look after!" Tony butted in sounding irritated. He hadn't even talked to Ray ever since she woke up!

"What's your problem?" Loki exclaimed walking towards him with gallantry. He was never fond of Tony.

"Problem?" Tony raised an eyebrow taking a step forward. "Do you deny the fact that we have a situation that needs to be handled?"

"That is nothing that should bother you." Loki snappes.

"Guys stop." Ray said but she was left unheard.

"Brother..." Thor wanted to stop them too. After New York, Tony had gained a massive amount of respect in the Asguardian's mind. He didn't want to disrespect him.

"I should!" Tony shot back.

"STOP!" Ray shouted.

"Luna is our sister and she's of Asguard. She does not need a petty earthling like you to protect her!"

"Loki STOP!" things were going out of hand.

"She's not Luna!" Tony shouted this time. You could see the anger swell out of his eyes.

"Is she?" Loki smirked. He wanted to make sure Tony believed the fact that he was the unwanted one in the room, that Ray, didn't matter if he raised her up, didn't want him anymore, didn't need him anymore because Loki and Thor, who were her real brothers, related to her by BLOOD were back and they were the only people she must care about.

"Loki, you'll shut up right now!"

"Tell me Stark, whom did she ask for when she woke up? Whom does she care more about?"

At this, all Tony wanted was to smack him on his face. He opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He believed him this time. No matter how much he hated to accept the fact, he believed him! He stormed out of the room. _It's happening._

 _"_ You did it! You did it, didn't you?" Ray exclaimed angrily. "Why do you hate him so much?" Ray said as she jumped onto her feet before following Tony with the same pase as he left.

 _Why do you hate him so much?_ That question seemed to echo in Loki's ears. He was completely aware why he hate Tony Stark so much. Because, he was every inch the brother his sister deserved. When Tony carried that nuke up into that wormhole, he had seen how devastated Ray was. All she wanted was him to comeback. She didn't care what the consequences would be. She wanted her brother back. She would rather die than watch him give up his life! Moreover, when he gave back her memories he had read Ray's mind, her memories as Ray. He knew Ray loved Tony a lot. He knew he was the only person who could stop him from taking her back to Asguard, to where she belongs.

* * *

 **So there's chapter 9 for you all. I know I updated this late. Actually I have an idea for a new fic and I really wanna write it. I had been thinking so much about it that I had stopped writing this. But don't worry, I love this fic and I have this completely planned. I'll finish it in time.**

 **I wrote a one shot called And They Lived Happily Ever After. Its a Pepperony marriage fic with of course a bit of Ray-Tony fluff too. I feel my fics are incomplete without them. Click on the link to read it and give both my stories hearts and comments.**

 **Bye till then!**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	10. Misunderstandings

Pepper was sent to a safe house. Hades would strike anytime. Loki and Thor had asked Tony to stay away from it too but how could he he had to be there for Ray, didn't matter if she was his sister or not. He had raised her up and she was his responsibility. They had to be prepared. "We should go and stay somewhere away from New York. We don't wanna hurt civilians." Ray had said. She had a point. So they had all shifted to Stark Palace, the old house of the Starks, the one where Tony and Ray were born. It wasn't a pleasant place for either of the Starks but it was in the country side and no one was there who stayed nearby. It was the safest place to stay.

"Why is there no light in this house?" Loki grumbled. It waw really hot with no electricity.

"For God's sake, give me a moment to settle Raindeer Games. I'll go get the generator started after that." Tony was tired of Loki grumbling and complaining about every human stuff starting from their food habits to their way of living. He didn't even find the Avengers Tower comfortable to stay in. He even went to the extent of complaining about the quintjet in which they came to Stark Tower.

《FLASHBACK》

"These petty mortal human creations are so slow to ride on."

"Really? Why don't you walk if you don't want to ride my baby?" Tony had grumbled. Why can't he just stop insulting any human creation?

"I wouldn't have been sitting on this thing of yours if you hadn't taken my shaft!" Loki grumbled Loki again.

"If your shaft wasn't taken away, you would have taken over Earth and wouldn't be here helping us defeat Hades." Ray said from where she was sitting beside Tony helping him flying the thing.

"If I were ruling Earth I would have bought you and made you stay in one of the luxurious houses on Earth to watch me rule." Loki said. He always believed that being a ruler was his birth right.

"I was staying in one of the most luxurious houses on Earth before you turned it into debris." She still wasn't happy about that incident.

Loki mumbled something under his breath before turning and looking out of the window while Ray turned her attention back to the navigator.

《END OF FLASHBACK》

Tony was fixing the generator when Ray decided to follow him in the basement. Of course he would need some help fixing that old piece of machinery that was all greasy and dusty. Moreover, Ray had noticed that Tony had really stopped talking. She didn't blame him though. Even she hadn't tried talking him through whatever insecurities were in his mind.

"Hey" she said holding up a flashlight for him as she appeared from behind.

"That is something I really needed." Tony said casually acknowledging the fact that he really wasn't able to see the generator with the light source being his arc reactor.

"I got the water pumps on again. We can use the washrooms now."

"Great" Tony said not even looking up from where he was working. "So what now?"

"I thought you might need some help here!" she replied now focusing the light on Tony's face rathee than on the wires.

"Light on the generator." Tony said pulling her hand down focusing the light on the lower wires. "Yeah, I do need help. The mice has left nothing of the wires. See!" he said showing her the torn and eaten wires.

She didn't look at them. She rather gathered herself and almost curled up looking around the floor. "Mice?"

Tony laughed. "So wielder of ice is afraid of a mouse?"

"Not mouse. Mice! Its plural!" she said faking panic as they both giggled.

"So how does it feel like, having powers?" Tony asked. He hadn't talked to her about that ever since Loki gave her memories. Not to mention, when she had accidentally frozen Tony's morning coffee and he had completely freaked out. His sister had completely froze the hot coffee by just touching the cup!

"Cold." she replied. Tony flinched. "Yeah, when the memories were subdued I didn't have control over the powers. Now that I know about them, I can feel them forge through my veins." she explained.

"That explains how you aren't sweating here!" Tony said rather casually.

"Yeah." she giggled and reached out her hand to touch him. Tony knew she wanted to use her powers on him so he backed off a bit but she gave him a stern look and he eventually obeyed and let her touch him on his arm. Tony instantly felt a cool sensation in his body and he actually liked it.

"Why didn't you do that before?" he said. "And what about the memories?" Tiny tried not looking at her. Morr because he was trying to hide his own expression.

Ray paused for a moment trying to think about it. "Its weird." she replied rather honestly.

"Why so?"

"You know, my memories as Ray and Luna, they are conflicting. Its...its like one has to be fake for the other to be true." Tony flinched but didn't reply. "One can't have two childhoods, you see?"

There was silence for sometime as both the Starks just stared at the generator being worked on before Ray broke it again. "You know, " she said, "this Hades guy is really strong."

"Hmm" Tony replied absent mindedly. He had turned his attention back to his work.

Ray stared back to where Tony was connecting the negative wire in its terminal. "I don't want him to hurt you."

"So?" Tony asked not even looking up at her.

"So what?"

"What do you want me to do? Go, hide somewhere?" Ray was taken aback. What was he talking about? "Ooh yes, your real brothers who are gods are here. And they are strong so you don't need me anymore!" he said. His voice was cold. He never talked to her like that!

"I never said that!" Ray protested.

"That's what you meant!" he shot back.

"I never did!" The atmosphere was getting hot.

"Ray, if you don't want me, you don't have to pretend. Just tell me!" he sounded hurt and angry.

"Not want you? What the fuck are you talking about? Why do you think I'm sitting here?!" she felt her anger rise too. How could he even think of something like that?

"Pity" he pointed out before hitting his hand on the generator angrily.

"Pity?" Ray was felt disgusted.

"Yes. And I hate it!"

"You know what, " Ray said as she got up, "I actually thought that I could be able to talk you through this. But you have made up your mind that you won't listen!"

"Wow, so I'm crazy now?"

Ray blinked. "Tony, you're assuming stuff. I haven't said anything like that!"

"No you didn't say a lot of stuff!" he said getting up and walking towards her, his face burning with hurt and anger. "But you want to say a lot if things, don't you? You wanna go. You don't want me to stay. So why don't you just say it out?"

"Yeah, " that's where Ray lost it. She couldn't believe that Tony could be that dumb to assume all that non-sense! "You know what? I should go. At least I would get relief from you and your shit!" she said storming out of the basement.

Tony stared at her back as she slammed the door behind her before realising that the room was considerably cold. He had definitely got her really angry.

* * *

 **So that was the chappie. I have noticed that i have lost a considerable amount of readers in this fic because of my late updating. So I need to assure you guys that I have this story planned and I write this regulatory now. So you can expect quick updates.**

 **AND I WROTE A ONE SHOT CALLED 'AND THEY HAPPILY LIVED EVER AFTER' . ITS A PEPPERONY WITH A BIT OF TONY-RAY FLUFF TOO. PLEASE GIVE IT A READ AND A REVIEW. MAYBE EVEN A ❤**


	11. Better Big Brother

Sometime later Loki walked into Ray's room he found her lying down on her bed side ways with her back towards the door. She was upset because of the previous incident with Tony. She didn't even notice Loki as he walked in. Loki just stood there wondering how he should announce his arrival. "Your rooms a lot pink." he finally said looking around.

"Loki?" she said shocked at the sudden arrival. "Yeah." she said gaining back herself. "I used to like a lot of pink when I was 5." she smiled while replying.

"Weird." Loki said as he laughed. "Luna didn't."

Ray shrugged. "Well, people change. Just in my case its drastic." she smiled.

Loki smiled too before walking up to her and seating him on her bed as she got up too and sat cross legged facing her Asguardian brother. "What's the matter?" he asked sensing something was wrong.

"What? Nothing!" Ray exclaimed but Loki wouldn't let go that easily. He gave her a stern look and Ray sighed. "How did you know?" she asked.

"The whole house is freezing without any air conditioner." Loki pointed out.

Ray gave out a light giggle. "Oh yeah, my powers, I completely forgot!"

"Hmm..." Loki laughed too. It was different but a good sensation for him, to laugh. "Thor went under his blankets." he informed.

Ray giggled again imagining the god of thunder lying under blankets. "You aren't feeling cold?" she asked.

"Well..." Loki smiled. "The cold never bothered me anyway." **(A/N : I'm so sorry for this. ? ﾟﾘﾂ** **)**

Ray smiled again.

"So what is bothering you."

"Nothing..." she sighed. "It's just...Tony." she said.

"What about him?"

"He's just reacting. No matter how much I try, I can't explain it to him that I care about him and I love him." she said.

Loki flinched. He didn't like it when Ray said that she cared about Tony as much as she cared about him. Why would she? She was Loki's sister and NOT TONY'S! But then again looking at her sad expression his heart melted. He didn't like seeing her sad. "He's just conflicted. But he lov..cares about you too. He'll understand." he assured.

"No Loki..." she said rolling her eyes as she thought about Tony. "He's very complicated."

"Come on! He has to. But he raised you up. He knows you well. He'll understand." Loki assured again. He watched as her expression changed to a happier one. "I wonder why he doesn't use his brain as much as you do!" she exclaimed.

"He's a mortal human." Loki pointed out. Ray rolled her eyes. There was silent for sometime before Loki spoke up again. "You still angry at me for New York?" he asked eying her every movement and every expression.

"Hmm..." Ray said looking back at him with a fake angry look. "And for New Jersey too." she said. She watched as Loki's face dropped a bit. "But I can forgive you." she added as he looked back at her again. "If you promise me that you have changed."

Loki kept staring at her wondering what he should reply. "You have changed, right Loki?" she asked this time sounding more serious.

Loki looked down and drew a deep breath. He then looked back at her and placed his hand on hers. "For you, yes."

Ray's smile grew wide as she flung her arms around Loki's neck and hugged him. Loki stiffened. "What happened?" she asked realizing that.

"Nothing..." Loki slightly laughed. "Its just... Luna didn't do that often." he added. But he hugged her back anyways. It was an awkward but pleasant sensation. The hug. He wanted to give in to it as he dug his face into his sister's hair. Loki wasn't used to expressions of love. The hugs of a sister, the kisses of a mother, the affectionate pats on the head by the father. Loki has always been alien to these feelings. Not that Fregga never expressed her love towards him. But Loki was always so preserved that she could never come up to give him a motherly kiss, atleast not after he grew older. He smiled as he heard her giggle again. "Maybe I'm not completely Luna." Ray said as Loki shivered. That was the one thing he was afraid of. Ray's life as a human could force her away from him and he couldn't afford that. "Maybe I can get to know the new Luna more." he said putting more stress on her name. "Tell me what does she like?"

"She likes a lot of stuff." Ray said still hugging him. "She likes summers, warm hugs and cuddles, music, shopping, pizza and..."

"What's pizza?" Loki asked breaking her from her train.

"Its food. And its really tasty." she said putting emphasis on each word so that she could insist Loki that it really was great.

"Oh those petty, mortal human stuff!" Loki exclaimed rolling his eyes.

"Loki, " Ray said in a rather serious tone. "You say 'petty, mortal human' again and I'm gonna lose it!"

* * *

It took him sometime as usual to realize that he had fucked up. He shouldn't have talked to Ray like that. She really did mean to talk him through his insecurities. She did care about him. The problem was with him. Messing around and spreading his mess everywhere. So when he fixed the generator and got the power supply back to the house the first place he walked up to was Ray's room. "God, I gotta say her sorry." he mumbled as he walked past the corridors of his old house. It was weird that he had not been here for years, yet the place gave him an extremely familiar feeling. It was odd but homely.

When he waled to Ray's door he found her hugging Loki, digging her face in his shoulder, in the same way she used to hug him. He stopped. Clenched his jaw. He wondered if he should walk in, intrude. A part of him wanted to do that. No one takes away his sister from her.

But then a second thought came up in his mind. Ray was upset. He was the reason behind it and Loki was there comforting her. He was doing what any older brother should have done. Where was he when she needed him? _Maybe Loki really is a better brother than him._ He thought. It wasn't a pointless argument. Loki did care a lot about Ray, or more appropriately Luna. Moreover, Ray had a complete family up there. She could basically have what she always dreamt of. It was something Tony could never give her no matter how much he wanted! In that case, maybe letting her go really was a better choice.

Tony took a step back. With all those thoughts in mind he started walking towards his own room when he bumped into Thor. "Stark, I have informed the avengers. We might need their help here."

"Yeah." he said absent mindedly.

"Is everything okay?" Thor asked realizing that Tony wasn't completely paying attention to whatever he had to say.

"Yea.." Tony wanted to say but he wasn't. He rubbed his palm on his face in frustration. "Thor, I'll talk to you later." he said before walking off not giving him a chance to say anything else.

* * *

 **So there's the chapter. See, I really am keeping the promise of updating early. So please stick to me and don't forget to leave a comment!**


	12. Flashes From The Past

**It's 29th May. It's Tony Stark's birthday! Here's a super long chapter celebrating this epic day in comic book history.**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Tony laid down on his bed to calm his breath. Damn, he needed some air. He needed a freaking break. He wasn't even over the trauma from the battle of New York when this arrived.

As he closed his eyes he felt his heart ache as all his memories started to come back.

FLASHBACK

"Master Tony, your parents would be here soon." said Jarvis, the loyal family butler of the Starks.

"As if I care." the fourteen year old Tony Stark said sounding angry.

"Why wouldn't you be. Aren't you excited to see your new sibling they are bringing?" Jarvis asked.

"No!" Tony said. He was angry. Why would his parents want to have another child when they already had one. And Howard, who barely ever had time for Tony, how did he manage to make up his mind that he needed another child to tale care of? "And that kid is not sibling. They aee adopting." he pointed out.

"That is what makes the baby your sibling." Jarvis said smiling at the kid in front of him. "Come on. I'm sure that being an older brother would be fun." he insisted.

"How is that supposed to be fun, Jarvis?" Tony said in a rather bored tone.

Jarvis stopped whatever work he was doing and looked to Tony how was sitting on the dining table. "In a way that from now on you would have someone whom you have to be responsible about. Someone who would wait for you at home when you return from your boarding school, someone who would look up to you as an inspiration, someone who would love you."

"How do you know that the baby would love me and not end up not caring about me like the others?"

Jarvis smiled. "Because that's what babies do. They love back whoever loves them."

Silence prevailed again as Tony started eating Jarvis's special pancakes again before it was broken by Tony himself. "Jarvis?" he called.

"Yes, master Tony?"

"Will the baby play with me?"

"Yes, Tony. The baby will play with you."

FLASHBACK DISCONTINUED

Tony still wasn't sure if he wanted a younger sibling or not. It sounded like a whole lot of responsibility. But whatever Jarvis said seemed to give him good feelings about the situation unlike previously.

FLASHBACK CONTINUED

"Tony!" Maria called as soon as she and Howard walked in the compound.

"Master Tony, your parents are here. We should go down." he said as Tony got up from his place leaving his tools all scattered in the work shop.

"Meet your sister." said Maria as she held a baby girl in her arms. Tony stared at the baby girl sleeping peacefully. "You wanna hold him?" she asked eyeing her son's expressions.

"I don't know if I can..." he said honestly. He had never even seen a baby up so close before, holding one was a complete different story!

"Of course you can!" Maria said before handing the girl to Tony. Tony watched in astonishment as the baby girl, who was supposed to be his sister moved and adjusted in his arms before falling asleep.

"See she's sleeping in your arms." Maria pointed out.

"Is it supposed to mean something?" Tony asked still looking at the baby girl.

"Yes." Maria smiled. "Babies sleep only in the arms of people whom they trust and love and feel safe with."

Tony gave her a faint smile. _Maybe it's not going to be that bad at all!_ He wondered. "What's her age?" he asked.

"She is 4 months old." she replied.

"And does she have a name?"

"We're naming her after your grandmother." Howard said as he walked past them and seated himself on the sofa.

"Rayne Emily Stark." Maria added.

"Hmm..." Tony said. "I'm gonna call her Ray."

TIME SKIP

Like both Jarvis and Maria said, Ray grew to be very close to Tony. In fact, her first word after "mom" was "Tony", well more like "Toii". As a three year old, she would always run into Tony's room or be wherever he was. Tony in his part was always ready to welcome the kid and was never offended by her continuous presence around him.

TIME SKIP

Tony and Ray sat at the dining table along with Maria eating their breakfast. Howard had left early. He had some job at the pentagon. Ray was 4 and had just joined school. "So baby, you didn't tell me. How was school?"

"Good and bad." she replied sounding like the junior version of Tony Stark.

"What does that mean, dear?" Maria asked smiling at the peculiar reply of her 5 year old daughter.

"There's some guy who had been bothering her." Tony replied for her.

"Some guy?" Maria looked serious. "Is this guy older than you?"

"Two years." Ray said stuffing her mouth with bread.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No. But he says stuff that pisses me off."

Maria flinched at her daughter's selection of words but she let it go for time being. The topic of discussion was far more important. "What does he say?"

"He says that I'm nerdy and and boring and that dad is a bad guy who makes weapons that kill people."

"He's lying dear. Do you want me to talk to your teacher about this?"

"I already did." Tony said.

"Did he bother you again?" Maria asked.

"He does. But he is scared of the teacher and he tries to be more selective about his words." Maria smiled in relief before Ray continued. "I try not to be bothered by him. He's probably just jealous of me, trys to make me feel bad, only ends up being a dick!"

Maria gasped. _What did she just say?_ She instinctively turned towards Tony who also had his eyes wide open in shock. _Shit!_ "Anthony Edward Stark, did you teach her that?" she sounded angry, very angry!

"I...I didn't ask her to say it!" he said in his defense but knew it wasn't any use.

"How many times did I tell you not to use such words in front of her?"

"But..." he was about to say but Maria cut him short. "I want no arguments!"

"Why are you angry mom? What does dick mean anyways?"

Tony couldn't keep it and he cracked a laughed. Maria glared at him. "Anthony, we need to talk!" she said furiously.

And that scolding went on for hours where 16 year old Tony had to sit and listen to her mother explaining him why he should mind his language in front of Ray. "But mom, its not like I told her to use the word!" he had tried ti defend himself but he knew it was probably if no use.

TIME SKIP

"I don't wanna go!" 6 year old Ray almost cried hugging her brother for life. "I don't wanna go to the boarding school!"

Both Maria and Tony agreed to the fact that Ray now was too young to be sent to the boarding school already but Howard wouldn't listen. According to him, sending her to the boarding school was the best in her interest.

"But Howard, she's still a baby!" Maria had tried to insist.

"Does she behave like one?" Howard had made a quick comeback.

Tony didn't know what to say. Not like his dad ever listened to him or considered whatever he said to be important! As Ray stood there in her blue dress ready to leave he kneeled in front of her. "Hey," he said cupping her face, "I know you don't wanna go. But trust me you're gonna like that place. You're gonna make a lot of new friends!" he said.

"I don't wanna make friends who are older than me!" she cried louder. That was true. Like Tony and Howard, Ray was smart too. Howard was kind of shocked that even his adopted daughter was that smart but he ended up concluding that it was because of his influence on her!

"Kiddo, I know. But this is going to be a new experience. You'll learn a lot of things there!"

"I learn a lot here too!" she flung her arms around him digging her face in his collar bone. "I'll miss you!"

Tony didn't know what to reply to that. Surely, when he returned home from MIT, he always expected to see her at home. But with her being away at the boarding school he won't be able to see her. He hated Howard for that! "I know. I'll miss you too." he said placing a kiss somewhere in her messed up hair. "But guess what, I'll visit you frequently there so that you don't miss me that much." he said.

"Promise?"

Tony smiled. "Promise!"

He kept it.

TIME SKIP

"Rayne!" Ms. Abby called her as she was sitting in her class in her boarding school. It has been three years that she's studying there. She was finally over the awkwardness of studying with people who are older than her. Most of the students too had accepted the fact that Ray, though a kid, was a lot smarter than them. That day though was different. It was the last day at school before winter vacation and everyone, specially the staff of the school had been giving her awkward looks. "Poor kid." she had over heard someone say. _What the hell is going on?_ She wondered.

"Yes teacher?" she responded looking up from her book.

"The principal has called you in his room" she said. Ray nodded getting up from her seat before going to the principal's room. She didn't know why exactly she was called, but she had guesses that it had something to do with those awkward looks.

She knocked the door before entering and saw Tony and Obadiah sitting there with the principal. "Tone?" she was more shocked than excited and when he turned towards her, forcing a smile she knew something was terribly wrong. He was supposed to come a day later to pick her up but he was there looking worried about something.

"Miss Stark, come in." the principal said as she obeyed.

"What's the matter?" she herself sounded nervous.

"We're going home, kiddo." Tony said in short. "Can you quickly pack your stuff?"

"Weren't we supposed to go tomorrow?"

"Yes, but the plan's changed." he answered trying to keep his calm. "Can I help her?" he turned to the principal. The principal nodded knowing that he was actually asking for some privacy to talk to his sister.

They both walked to the hostel room. Ray quietly took out her bag eyeing every movement Tony made wondering weather she should ask him anything or not. Tony seated himself on her bed and rubbed his face. "Tony, what's the matter?" she asked. "Is everything okay?"

Tony sighed loudly. "No kiddo, its not." he said. "Can you please sit down here for a moment?"

"Please tell me." she felt her anxiety rise.

"I will. Just sit down and give me a moment!" Tony said rubbing his face again. His face was red and he looked frustrated. Ray obeyed. She stared at him as he struggled with words. "Ray," he began, "yesterday, mom and dad went out, late evening. They had an accident." he didn't know how to say it out to her. He couldn't find proper words to frame his sentence. So when he did, it rather came out flat and direct. Ray felt a lump form in her chest. "They died." Tony completed

Her first reaction was to not believe. _Of course he is pulling some prank on me!_ But somewhere within she knew that Tony would never pull such a prank on her. NEVER! She hadn't even reacted to the situation when Tony pulled her in a hug. It was a few moments later that she felt the hot tears flow down her cheeks. The trauma was too much for her to process. She cried silently shivering and shaking in his arms as Tony rubbed his hand on her back in light circles while whispering "I'm here. You're not alone." in her ears.

TIME SKIP

"Tone, what are you doing?" Tony was started by his 12 year old sister walking in his lab late at night when he was deeply engrossed in his work.

"Working." Tony said turning towards her. "Why aren't you sleeping?" he asked realising that it was past 3.

"I'm not sleepy." she said casually.

"But you have school!" Tony exclaimed.

"Its sunday tomorrow." she rolled her eyes. Tony had been in the lab for more than 36 hours now. He had no idea if date and time until now. "Can I help you here?" she asked. It was always fun to work with him in the lab, no matter what time of day it was.

Tony thought for moment. "Of course you can!" he finally said realising that his sister won't sleep so easily now.

Her face brightened as she rushed to the board where Tony was working. She stared at the calculations for sometime before turning to him with a confused face. "What's this?"

Tony laughed. Of course, this was the first time of her looking at the calculations of the path of a missile. "It's called a projectile." he said as she furrowed her eyebrows. "Just the higher applications of it." she nodded. "You know what a projectile is?" he asked.

"Motion of a body thrown at an angle with the surface?" she half asked and half answered.

"Yeah, but that's not enough to solve this equation." Tony smiled. "Any idea what it's an application of?"

"Vectors." this answer though was confident.

"Good. You're smart!" he said as she beamed at her own praise.

"If course I am!" she said her face filled with Stark attitude.

Tony grinned again. "Yeah, but you need to learn more about projectile motions before working on this."

"Teach me"

And soon enough Tony had stopped working on his weapon and was sitting on the floor explaining Ray about vectors and projectile motions.

TIME SKIP

It was late night. It was the first day at home after he returned from Afghanistan. He was sitting in his lab wearing the same shirt he wore in the press conference earlier that day, designing a new chest plate for his arc reactor. The Industry had called for a meeting and Obadiah had asked him to stay low though Tony knew that it was because they thought his decision was reckless and he needed some time to process his mind. So instead of him Obadiah had dragged Ray, who was least interested in company matters, in the meeting.

"Aren't you supposed to take some rest?" he heard Ray ask as she walked in and threw her jacket on the sofa before walking toward him.

"I just had some work that I needed to complete." he said pulling her by her arm as she sat up on his desk in front of him. Spending months in captivity Tony had almost lost hope if he would ever get back home, if he would ever get to see his sister again. But now that he was back, he felt terribly weak and vulnerable. _What if it was a dream?!_

Ray was holding his hands while staring at his chest scans on the virtual screen when Tony spoke again. "What did they want?"

Ray looked back at him from the virtual screen. "Oh, they wanted me to sign some papers which would make Obadiah the acting CEO until you get your mind right or I come of age."

Tony flinched. "Did you sign it?" he sounded really anxious.

"Nah!" Ray said running her fingers over the swollen and red marks on his hands that he had got because of working with bad equipments. "They agreed to give your decision a second thought. Obadiah would probably talk to you."

Tony was quite shocked. His fifteen year old sister had actually convinced the board of directors to give a second thought? "What did you say?" he asked with a smile.

"I just told them that we haven't seen or been through whatever you have in that cave and that I respect your decision and won't sign anything unless I get to know your point of view." she was still looking at his hands.

His smile grew wider. That's why he had been so fond of the girl ever since she came into his life. She puts an immense amount of trust in him and would never take any decision against him. "Thanks" he said before ruffling her hair. Normally, she would get angry every time he did it but this time she didn't back off. There were moments too when she thought that he won't return and they terrified her. She was glad to have him back.

Ray was lining her fingers on Tony's arc reactor and giving it a visual inspection when Tony spoke up again. "Do you think I'm mad?"

Ray only gave him a 'what-are-you-talking-about' look.

"Rhodey says I need to get my mind right, Obie told me to give my head some rest and lay low and Pepper kind of indirectly told me I'm crazy." he explained.

Ray sighed. "Yes." she said as his face dropped. "But," she quickly added, "you had been so from before your little trip to Afghan so it's nothing you should be bothered about." His face lit up again as he smiled at her. Maybe a few tears welled up in his eyes because the next thing he did was place his head on her lap, hiding his face and put his arms around her wait in a hugging gesture. He closed his eyes as he felt her rub his cheek with one hand while running the other through his hair. For ones, he wanted to forget everything that happened with him in that cave and just give in to the feeling that he was back home. Sometimes big brothers also needed to be taken care of.

TIME SKIP

Tony walked into the campus of MIT. This time, not as an ex-student, not as a guest of honour but as a guardian. Ray was graduating and he seemed to be more excited than anyone else!

"You came early!" Ray exclaimed laughing realising how excited he was for the day, the day she would got up on the stage and be congratulated for topping MIT.

"I just wanted to see you." Tony said being quite honest. With Ray studying, it had been so long they had spent some quality time together and he was looking forward to this day.

"Awe! I missed you too!" Ray exclaimed before turning around and responding to her friends calling her to go to the graduation party.

"Hey kid. No drinking in the party. Don't forget these guys are actually older than you." he warned

Ray rolled her eyes. "Am I not allowed to have some fun even today?!"

"Hey, I'm letting you go. That should be enough for you!"

Ray grumbled. "Okay, okay, I know. You're just jealous I broke both your records. I'm not only the youngest MIT graduate but I scored more than you!" she bragged.

"Only .25 more!" Tony pointed out.

"Still more." she grinned.

"Yeah, yeah!" Tony rolled his eyes before pulling her into a hug. "Break all my records, I'll only be proud." he whispered in her ears as their hug tightened. "Thanks." Ray said with a smile.

"Hey Rayne! Come on!" her friends called again.

"I think I should go." Ray said breaking the hug as Tony nodded. "Just don't forget what I told you."

"Sure captain!" Ray said with an evil smirk on her face. Something told Tony she meant the opposite.

TIME SKIP

"Ray, where are you?!" Tony almost screamed. The city had been attached by aliens. Loki wanted to take over earth. Pepper had left for DC and Ray was somewhere alone in New York. Damn! He knew he should have sent her away with Pepper. But she insisted that she had to meet some friends. So she stayed back. "Please tell me you're not in the Tower!"

"I'm in Starbucks." she replied. For ones he sighed in relief before Ray spoke up again. "This place is collapsing."

"Shit" she heard him swore. "Hang on. I'll be there!"

It was a mess. The whole building was collapsing. The only door to the shop was blocked by debris and they were stuck inside. Both Ray and Carla rushed towards the other end where the building hadn't collapsed yet. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I should have gone to DC." Ray said.

The whole place shook and both of them fell on the floor. Ray tried to get up but found her leg stuck under some boulder. The ceiling right above started to collapse. "No!" she said squeezing her eyes shut waiting for the impact. It never came. When she opened her eyes she found Iron Man hovering over her. The face mask opened. "You should have gone to DC." he said.

"You should have forced me." she said as Tony helped her out of the debris.

Tony rolled his eyes before turning towards the nearby wall and blasting it with his blasters. "Everyone, rush to the nearest subway!" he said before picking up Ray and Carla and carrying them to one. "Stay in. Stay away from the streets." he said and before even Ray could call him back he had flew away.

Ray wasn't a person who would sit inside the subway. She was worried sick and was standing at the entrance looking at the Stark Tower as it shot energy in the sky which opened a portal.

Her phone rang. She picked it up realising it was Tony. "Ray?" he heard his voice tremble a bit.

"Tony!" screamed as Tony's suit was invaded by his voice.

"Listen, I know your not going to be happy but I have no other choice."

Suddenly she felt her panic rise. _What is he talking about?_ "Tony, where are you?" She didn't have to be answered as she saw her brother fly right towards the portal with a nuke on his back. "What the fuck?! Tony! No! Come back!" she cried.

"Ray, I have to do this." his voice trembled even more.

"No! Not you!" she screamed as she rushes towards the tower.

"Ray stop!" Clara called.

"Tone no please, I need you!" she cried. Hot tears steamed down her face. "Come back,please."

"I love you." she heard him say and before even she could reply the line was cut off.

Everything went blank for a moment. Ray knew she must have cried. She was aware of someone holding her back. Maybe it was Clara. The next thing she was aware of was Clara shaking her and telling her to look up.

She saw him fall.

He wasn't slowing.

Hulk grabbed him and put him down on the street.

She kneeled near him trying to wake him up. "I love you too! I love you too! Just wake up!" she kept on chanting.

The arc reactor wasn't glowing.

He wasn't breathing.

"Please." the tears well up again.

The hulk roared. "Aaah!" she heard him wake up with a startle. "Please say nobody kissed me!" he said breathing heavily.

"We won." Cap said.

Tony took a few more deep breaths to calm himself before turning to Ray. "Didn't I tell you to stay in the subway?" he asked.

The next thing he knew was he had Ray squeezing his neck over the Iron Man suit. "I love you too." she wanted to reply so badly.

"Hmm" she said letting her calm down for sometime before speaking again. "My suit's down. Help me start it again or I won't be able to move."

END OF FLASHBACK

* * *

 **I'm sorry this took so long. I had to do a lot of thinking for this chapter and the typing part was also huge. Thanks to everyone who are reading this fic. You mean a lot to me**

 **Don't forget to give me heart and leave a review.**

 **And, I started writing a new fic called KID GENIUS.**

 **Summary :** **Pepper Potts is pregnant. Everything seems magical to Tony. "Finally, maybe, things will become normal. HAPPY." He thinks as he looks at his lady love who was making a baby within, his baby within her. But when its Tony, things are never normal. Find out what happens.**

 **Give it a try and . Click on the link!**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	13. Hades

Thor had called the avengers for help. They needed as many people as possible to stand against Hades. Hades had powers that could drive normal humans crazy just by seeing him. In that case he doubted if any of the avengers could stand against him. But he had strict instructions that he couldn't bring any Asguardian into this war for the sake of the security of his people. He couldn't risk it.

"So what does this Hades dude do?" asked Clint as he sat on the sofa of the main hall of Stark Palace.

"Hades is the ruler of underworld. He is one of the strongest Gods known in my knowledge other than his brothers Poseidon and Zeus. I am afraid that no mortal human being has the powers to surpass him." Thor explained.

Clint raised an eyebrow. "Thor, are you trying to scare us?" he said in a joking tone.

"As bad as it is to believe, Hades is really strong. Even stronger than us. He has powers to control the dead. He can bring them back to live and order them to fight for him. He has control over rich metals. In such circumstances, we are all at disadvantage." Loki pointed out.

At this Ray, who was sitting between Natasha and Steve looked at Tony with a worried expression. His suit was made of Gold and Titanium, two of the most costly metals found on earth. If Hades got control of the metal in his suit, he would surely have an upper hand against him. In no way Tony stood a chance to fight against him. He would not only hurt himself badly but also had great chances to get himself killed.

Tony looked away. Of course he knew what she was thinking! He was tired of him weak and thinking that he couldn't protect her. Yes, he was a human. But that in no way could stop him from fighting the war against the fucking God who was after the life of his only family!

Ray for ones wanted to talk him through this, ask him not to get into the battle. But them she remembered their previous conversation.

 _So what do you want me to do? Go, hide somewhere?_ Tony's voice echoed in her head. _Oh yes, your real brothers who are gods are here. You don't need me anymore!_

She knew that Tony would just snap over her again if she asked him to stay safe again. She chose not to say it this time.

"So Ray killed Hades' daughter Macaria. So the sad dad wants to take revenge now?" Natasha asked.

"That was an accident." Ray defended. She was now tired of explaining that to everything.

"Actually I think its pretty cool! You killed a god!" Clint said sounding excited.

Ray gave an unsure smile. She wondered if that was a good thing or bad thing.

"She is a god." Loki pointed out making Tony flinch.

"That's even cooler!" Clint said. He was good at finding positivity in everything.

"But that's not the topic of discussion right now." Steve pointed out. "What should we do?"

"Of Hades has power to command the dead and to instigate fear we need someone who has no fear in his mind." Bruce said.

"Or someone who has no mind. A mindless beast lets say." Loki was smiling.

"Oh no!"

"We need the Hulk." Loki added.

"That's your plan?" Steve asked.

"We can use the Hulk toget rid of the dead. A group amongst us will be with the Hulk to help him. The other half would fight Hades."

"I hate to accept that his plan is good." Clint said. Steve nodded in approval. "We need to decide the two groups."

"I have." Thor said. "Natasha, Clint and Tony would fight along with the Hulk and Loki, Captain, Luna and I would fight against Hades."

"No!" Tony shot at ones making the others stare at him. "I will fight against Hades."

This is exactly what Ray was afraid of!

"Man of Iron, as much as I respect you, I can't deny that you are at disadvantage against Hades."

"Tony, he is right." Steve said in a serious tone.

He ignored him and looked at Thor. "I choose my fight, Pointbreak." he said looking stern.

Thor sighed looking at Loki and Ray for ones before nodding. "Alright, Friend Stark. You can join us."

For the first time Ray chose to keep quiet. She knew Tony wouldn't listen.

TIME JUMP

IN THE LAB

Tony and Bruce where working in the lab for hours now after having the meeting. Tony had his head spinning after whatever they had discussed and tinkering in the lab was the best thing he could do to feel better (other than spending some time with Ray, which he didn't want to at this moment.)

"Tony?" he called after working in prolonged silence. "I really think you should have listened to Thor."

"Shut up Bruce. I'm working here." he wanted to ignore him."

"Tony! You have to understand, with Hades having control over earthly metals, you stand no chance in front of him!" he insisted.

"Oh come on Bruce! Not you too!" he said looking frustrated. He took a sip of the coffee he had in one hand trying to avoid eye contact with his science bro.

"Me too? Who else gave you this talk? I have been here with you ever since the meeting."

Tony turned around not really wanting to talk about all that stuff.

"Tony?"

"No one Bruce. It's just..."

"Just...?" the scientist was being too pushy.

"Ray!" he said almost snapping over him.

Bruce was confused. Wasn't that normal for Ray to ask him to do that? She wasn't stupid. She knew Tony was at disadvantage fighting against Hades. He would have been shocked if she didn't! "I...I don't understand. What's wrong in it?"

"Nothing Bruce! Will you let me work now?!"

He was taken aback. He just couldn't understand why Tony was reacting. He went on the other side of the virtual screen Tony was working on and stood with his arms crossed. "Tony, you need to talk about this." Tony tried to fake a laugh trying to make a joke about what he was saying but Bruce maintained the stern look.

"Okay, when did you gain that much sass?" Tony asked raising an eyebrow.

"Been spending too much time with you." Bruce replied, the look still on his face. He wasn't letting go of that easily.

Tony rolled his eyes and turned around making his way towards the sofa, sitting there while sipping the coffee he had been drinking. Bruce just stood there waiting for Tony to say something. "She thinks I'm weak." he said almost in a whisper.

"What?"

"She thinks I'm not strong enough to fight Hades."

Bruce shook his head. "Tony she's being logical. You don't have any super powers. You're a normal human being under that suit which Hades can gain complete control of! She cares about you!"

"Cares?!" Tony laughed cynically.

Bruce flinched. "Wha...what was that for?"

"Don't you see it Bruce? She doesn't want me anymore! She has her real family back! I'm a no one now!" he threw his hands in despair and then holding his head in his hands.

Bruce stared at him in awe for some time. _Seriously? Tony Stark was so dumb to think of something like that?_ he thought to himself. "Tony you're misjudging the situation. She has her old memories. Why would she be here if you were a no one one to her?!"

"Pity!" Tony pointed out sounding disgusted.

"What?!"

"Yes!" he said, this time pure anger and pain in his eyes. "Pity for the person who raised her up!"

"No! No Tony, its not!" Bruce wanted to hit him. _How could he think of something like that?_

 _"_ Really? What is it then?"

"Its love!" Tony wanted to add an argument but Bruce cut him short. "How couldn't you understand something so simple?"

"She wants Loki and Thor to fight for her, but not me!"

"That's because she loves you!" Bruce snapped. If he hadn't practiced managing his anger, he might have hulked out! "She would rather lose everything than lose you! That's why she doesn't want you to fight Hades. Stop this!"

Tony sat back on the sofa breathing heavily. It was his anxiety firing again. But he did his best to hide it from Bruce. "I...I can't lose her Bruce." he said in a whisper but Bruce heard it.

IN THE DRAWING ROOM

Ray sat on the couch with her head against a cushion. Everyone else were busy with something else. She was thankful for that! She wasn't in the mood to talk to anyone after everything that happened in the past few days. She hated it when she had misunderstandings with Tony. Ever since she was kid, their fights never lasted longer than an hour or two. It was momre because they basically had no one to talk to or spend time with except each other. When they grew older, it became a habit. But this time, it has been a freaking day they haven't talked. Not that she minded going first but what would she say?

"Lost in deep thought, I see, sister?" she heard Loki say. She raised her head up from where she had been half sitting half lying down.

"Hmm" she said laying her head back staring at the white ceiling.

"You look worried." Loki said seating himself in front of her.

"He's gonna hurt himself, you know." she said. Loki knew she was upset.

"We did tell him what kind of disadvantage he is at." Loki said. "You told that to him too."

"But he wouldn't listen! I know him too well!" Ray sat up feeling frustrated.

Loki laughed softly. "That's because human beings are stupid."

Ray angrily stared at him feeling her frustration grow. "Fuck! Why do I even talk to you?" she was about to go when Loki stopped her. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Humans aren't stupid! Don't go!"

Ray sat back rolling her eyes. "Humans are easily carried away by emotions." Ray said looking down at her feet.

"Luna, we have nothing to do if he wants to be a part of this. You have tried your best to protect him. It's a hoot that he doesn't understand that he isn't strong enough to fight Hades."

Ray sighed. The thought of Hades could do to Tony if he got him in his Iron Man suit scared her. She couldn't afford to risk him. With all this thoughts in mind, Ray didn't even realise when her eyes started to water. "Luna?" Loki called as he gripped her hand in his.

Ray, startled by the sudden touch while she was deep in thought looked straight at Loki. "Loki!" she said blinking back her tears in her already red eyes. "If something goes wrong promise me you'll help me get him back to safety. Promise me you won't let him die." she looked desperate. She looked scared.

As much as Loki hated Tony Stark, he couldn't see his sister in pain. So, he nodded. "I promise."

* * *

 **So I have to agree to the fact that Tony is being really stupid! But hey! Don't hit me! I think being stupid in matters relating to emotions and relationship is one of Tony's character defining qualities and that only makes me love him more. Think of it! A guy, suffering from ptsd, afraid to lose the only family he is left with, having problems i expressing his emotions.**

 **Yes, I love angsty stuff. Here's an perfect example for you all if you hadn't noticed it yet!**

 **ANYWAYS I STARTED WRITING A SERIES OF TONY X RAY ONE-SHOTS. IF YOU LIKE THIS STORY OR 'I AM IRON MAN', I BET YOU'RE GONNA LOVE IT TOO. THEY ARE BASICALLY SMALL INCIDENTS THAT MUST HAVE TAKEN PLACE IN BETWEEN CHAPTERS OF 'I AM IRON MAN'. THEY ARE BASICALLY MY HEADCANONS. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE GIVE IT A READ AND A HEART. I HAVE WRITTEN ONLY ONE CHAPTER YET BUT I ALREADY HAVE TWO MORE IDEAS POPPING UP.**

 **LINK : JUST THOSE SIBLING THINGS : RAY X TONY ONE-SHOTS**

 **Anyways I'll be back soon with the next update.**

 **Bye till then**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	14. The Attack

**I'm soooooooo sorry for being late for being late folks! I had so much work back at home and then I had the college admission stuff going on. But I'm back now and I'll try to be regular unless I have some emergency.**

 **I know you guys didn't click on my story to read my rants about how busy I am! Jumping to the chapter.**

* * *

Hades turned out to be smarter than the avengers had thought him to be. His strategy was efficient. He was trying to separate the avengers. He first attacked in New York. Of course that was an obvious choice. It wasn't only populated, most avengers had someone or the other staying there in the safe house whom they cared about. The TV channels were taken over by a voice. "Many of those who sleep in the dust of the ground will awake, these to everlasting life, but the others to disgrace and everlasting contempt." said the voice. Most people were confused what that actually meant.

"So the Gods now use human means of telecommunications to propagate their thoughts?" Nat had joked. But they knew this was going to be serious. Shortly after the telecast, the earth had shook, graves opened and the dead walked. The city was shaken. The people claimed that the judgement day, the Armageddon was here. The local police told the citizens to stay back at their homes. That though didn't stop some of them to rush to the church, to ask for forgiveness for their sins.

The avengers had to split. They had no other choice. At first it was Natasha and Steve who went to New York. But later, with more and more dead rising, Clint and Bruce had to go too. Tony, Ray, Loki and Thor stayed back at the Stark Palace. Hades hadn't attached them yet but they were quite sure he would now because they were now less in numbers, easy to attack.

They were sitting in the basement lab, which belonged to Howard when they heard a noise coming from the upper floor.

"What was that?" Ray asked.

"I shall go and check." Thor said grabbing Mjolnir.

"I'll go too." Tony said as the Iron Man suit latched upon him. Thor nodded. Loki eyes his sister. She looked worried. He grabbed her hand and gave it a light squeeze as a reassurance.

"Friend Stark. You check the house, I'll check the garden." Thor had said. Tony was walking into the second floor when he heard a louder sound. His face mask quickly covered his face as he flew to the source of the sound. (A/N: I suck at fight scene descriptions. So bear with me!) Soon he was attacked by the so called dead's army. It wasn't hard task taking them down, even though there were too many. "Dang it Thor, there are too many of these!" he had exclaimed through the intercom.

"Here are many of them too, Stark." he had said.

"We'll be there." Loki and Ray had said.

"Try not to encounter Hades. I have a feeling he's here." Thor had told them.

Tony could easily take them down with his plasma blasters. They looked like normal humans except their pale white skin. They were mindless but scary to look at. Killing the dead isn't wrong. Hope so. Tony had thought before slaying down a dew deads by his energy beam. Why is this so easy? He had been wondering when he saw something that made his heart stop. "Mom?" he said with a cracking voice. He put his blaster down and stated at her. She looked pale. She looked lifeless. She looked scary. Tony felt a chill down his spine as the corpse of his mother approached him. "Stop!" he said. "Don't come near me." for ones he panicked and took a step back only to bump over someone else. Dad! This time the dead had the upper hand as the others grabbed his suit. "Get off!" she shouted this time realising that his emotions had led them to gain upper hand in the fight.

Ray and Loki were headed outside when they heard Tony say 'mom'. At ones they knew what was happening. "Tony?" Ray called but found no answer. "Tony!" she called louder. "Tony, don't let them take over you. You're stronger than this!" she said. She was about to rush to him when a few dead blocked her way. Loki spinned his knives in both his hands and stabbed two of them. Ray hit them with an icy gust making them freeze, crack and then break; but there were too many. "Fuck!" she exclaimed. She dodged a few of them and leaped across the railing rushing into the house. "Luna, wait! Don't go there alone!" Loki tried to follow only to be held back by the dead.

Tony was held down by the dead's army on his knees. "You don't deserve any better." said the corpse of Maria. "It's your destiny not to have a family."

"Stop!" he shouted. He wanted to shut his ears. He didn't want to listen to her.

"The only family you have will leave you." Hades was manipulating his greatest fears. He knew it! But be couldn't help. His heart was racing. He was having another panic attack. "No" he whimpered as she approached him. The other dead were trying to rip off his suit from his body. But that wasn't something they would be able to do. It would take more than an army of dead to rip the titanium-gold suit off his body. But what would it take to rip the man within? He was panting staring at his dead parents. "She would leave you." they said. He's just playing with my mind! He reminded himself but he was losing that mental battle. "Get off me!" he snapped closing his eyes shut when suddenly he felt the grip around him loosen.

He turned around to see Ray standing behind him. She had frozen a few dead who were holding him. She was panting as she had used too much power at them. "Let him go." she said raising her hand towards the dead Howard and Maria Stark. She looked terrified. Tony noticed her brown eyes turning blue and a blue glow forming around her palms as she gave out a pure beam of light right at the dead. Howard and Maria's corpses disintegrated right in front of Tony as he stared wide eyed at his sister.

He didn't have time to react to his own anxiety as he saw Ray fall on her knees and pant for breath. Her powers were drawing to much energy out of her. He quickly rushed to her helping her get up when Loki came. He quickly rushed to Tony and Ray when he saw them. "What happened?"

"She gave out a blast." Tony said not knowing how he could explain what just happened. Luckily, Loki understood what he meant. Soon Thor approached too. "We need to stick together." he said walking up to them and kneeling in front of Ray to see if she was fine. "Sister, are you okay?" Thor asked as Ray only replied with a smile that faded really soon. She wasn't fine. Her body was burning.

Tony noticed huge marks on Ray's hands. From her palms to her shoulders and maybe within. "What's this?" he asked grabbing her hand.

Thor took a look at them. "Human form is vulnerable. He powers are giving her frost bites." he said. Tony flinched.

Ray had only calmed her breath and was about to stand up when she heard someone call her. "Luna Odindottir, it's nice to finally see you." The voice was cold and threatening. They turned around to look at the owner of the voice.

"Who the fuck are you?" Tony asked though he knew exactly who he was. _Hades!_

"I am Hades, the ruler of the dead and the underworld. And I'm here to-"

He was cut off by Tony again. "Since you're the ruler of the underworld, its better you go back there. Under the world...where...you belong."

"Silence, you petty human!" he snapped. "You have no idea who I am. He said as his army of the dead approached from behind. There were so many. Loki instinctively pushed Ray back. "Luna, stay away from Hades." he said. Ray nodded. She was already feeling tired due to excessive loss of energy. "Try to take down the dead. Stark, stay with her." he added. For ones, Tony agreed. He felt the terrible need of someone to stay near Ray and he was glad it was him.

Thor was the first to jump over Hades while the others took over the walking dead. Loki went for hand to hand combat while both the Starks kept their distance, Tony with his blasters and Ray with her ice powers. But it was only a few moments later when Thor was thrown by Hades. Ray wanted to approach for help but Loki pushed her back. "No!" he said. But Tony flew strait at him. "No! Tony!" Ray shouted back. But he ignored her. He had to prove her that though he wasn't a god, he was strong. He blasted a pure beam of energy at Hades. He looked at him with satisfaction as Hades stumbled back. "Stay back, midgaurdian. This is none of your business." He said throwing him back by shooting dark energy at him.

"This is more personal." Tony shrugged his shoulder getting up shooting him with the fares and then hitting him with a sonic wave. Hades fell back. He had been taking him lightly. Unlike other underworld gods, Hades had ethics. He didn't attack anyone unless he or she got in his way. And that was exactly what Tony was doing. Getting into his way to take revenge for his daughter's death.

When he got up he looked furious and his stare sent shivers down Ray's spine. Hades approached Tony and hit him on his helmet. He was about to rip it off when she shot him with a frosty beam. He shivered for a moment before hitting her back with his powers. Without a suit or armour, she fell back painfully. He was about to hit again before Thor hit him by throwing Mjolnir at him and Loki appeared from behind stabbing him with one of his knives. But Hades hit him back. He was too strong. Even for all of them combined. Loki fell back and Hades hit Thor with his dark energy and he fell down. Then he turned his attention back to Ray as a smirk played over his face. He had been waiting for this for years, to take revenge for the death of his daughter.

"Luna Odindottir, how does it feel like to be in the same position in which my daughter was when you ruthlessly murdered her?" he spat.

Ray had her leg stuck under rock and probably broken. She couldn't run. She couldn't move! "I didn't mean to kill her." She said in her defence.

"But you killed her! You froze her alive, like all the others and then you broke her body into pieces. She didn't even have a proper funeral!" he shouted.

"That wasn't my intension!" she shouted back. She sounded nervous and scared.

A smirk played on Hades' face again. Luna Odindottir was scared, scared for her life, probably just the way his daughter was when she was about to die. "You deserve this Asguardian." He said as he started gathering energy beam in his hand, ready to hit her to death. He rose up his hand and was about to hit when he was kicked by a metal leg on his face. "Not as long as I'm alive!" Tony said blasting energy out of his arc reactor. Hades fell back this time.

"As you wish." Hades said getting back up before raising his hand and this time, Tony's suit went out of his control as he was raised in mid air. "Sir, I'm afraid the suit is completely out of our control." Said his AI.

"JARVIS, reboot the system." He said.

"Reboot failed." The suit wasn't glitching.

"Nooo!" he heard Ray scream. She couldn't get up! She couldn't fight back! She was helpless!

"Does it hurt, to watch someone you love, someone you care about die in front of your eyes?" Hades asked. There was pure hatred in his voice as he made the suit deform.

"Aaaah!" Ray heard Tony exclaim.

"He isn't a part of this!" Ray screamed. _No! This wasn't happening! This wasn't happening!_

Hades evilly smirked before the deforming the Iron Man mask and it then crumbled and fell off to reveal his bloody, pain-stricken face. He then raised his other hand and Ray felt the earth shake. The iron from the earth's soil came out before forming a huge, sharp sword-like structure. "Everyone related to you is a part of this." Hades said before throwing it towards Tony.

Tony shut his eyes tight waiting for the impact.

It never came.

He opened his eyes only to realise Loki had taken the hit for him.

"Loki! No!" Ray screamed.

Hades smirked again as he walked closer to Loki. "Self sacrifice? From a soul like you? That too to save the person you hate the most?"

Loki, though in pain, forced a smirk "Self sacrifice to kill the person I hate the most." And within moments he pulled Hades into the sharp metal. "Nooo!" Hades screamed as a black streak of blood flew down his cut. He started growing weak. He raised his hand again and a black-hole appeared behind pulling him into it along with the sharp metal painfully drawing out of Loki. Loki whimpered in pain and fell. Tony who was hovering in the air also fell on the ground, quickly latching the deformed suit off him. Ray limped near Loki as fast as she could. "No! No! No! No! No! Why?" she almost cried.

"I...I made a promise." Loki said through his short breaths.

"This isn't what I had asked for!" she exclaimed when both Tony and Thor approached and kneeled before Loki. Tony still couldn't believe that the God Of Mischief had attempted to risk his own life for him.

"He escaped." Thor said looking worried.

"Fuck! I don't care!" Ray exclaimed.

"It's...it's okay." Loki grabbed Ray's hand again.

"No its not!" she snapped. She was reacting.

"Luna!" Thor exclaimed. "You can heal him!"

Loki stared at his brother. "NO! Thor no!" Loki said. "Not in her human form. That will draw out enormous amount of energy from her. She might die!"

"We can't wait till we reach Asguard." Thor pointed out. "And she's the only one other than you who learned these lessons from mother."

"I can do it." Ray said taking the Asguardian armour off Loki.

"No!" Loki exclaimed but he was too weak to stop her.

"Its okay." She said and was about to touch the wound when Tony shouted this time. "Wait!" he said. "What if this kills you?" he sounded selfish, he knew it. But he wouldn't risk Ray for the world!

"It's a 50-50 probability." For the first time, she didn't seem to care about what Tony thought about her decision. Loki was her brother too. She loved him and if saving him meant giving away her life, then so be it! Ray said placing her hand on Loki's wound and took a deep breath before the whole area was engulfed in a while light. Ray collapsed on Loki.

* * *

 **Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! What just happened? Did Loki die? Did Ray die? Or did both of them die? You have to wait for the next update to know it. So stick with me!**

 **Anyways, where are my readers on my fic Just Those Sibling Things : Ray X Tony One-Shots? It's literally my favourite one-shot series that I'm ever going to write and I'm pretty sure, if you like this fic, you'll like that too. So please please please give it and read and maybe a heart!**

 **ImaginationUnleashed**


	15. Brother Backups

**I had literally forgotten to post a chapter. I am soooo sorry guys. Please give it a read. Its chapter 13 : Hades.**

 **Just a Brother backup? Nah, he's more than that, you'll know!**

 **IMPORTANT READ!**

 **The sentences in "quotes" are the dialogues and the ones in** ** _italics_** **are thoughts.**

* * *

Both Loki and Ray had been taken to the medical wing back at New York. Ray had managed heal Loki and all he needed was some care in the ICU. He was unconscious for two days. That though had drawn out a hell lot of energy out of Ray. She was critical and almost went into a coma. She looked so weak, so feeble with her pale and lifeless skin that the other avengers thought that she was dead when they first saw her. Then she was kept and supplied with artificial immunity before she looked better. Tony was there all the time beside her, refusing to move from her bedside for even a moment. Thor decided to give him some space. He would occasionally walk into Ray room to make sure she was fine and spent most of his time in Loki's side.

It was three days later both Thor and Tony were both sitting in Ray's room, Tony on Ray's bed beside her and Thor on the chair near the bed. Thor was talking about some Asguardian legend that his mother used to tell them about when they were kids, though Tony was barely listening to him.

Both of them stood up when they noticed Ray move. She mumbled something but they could barely understand what. "What do you need kiddo?" Tony leaned near her, so did Thor. "Sister?" he touched her arm lightly.

"Loki...?" came a faint whisper.

Tony clenched his jaw while Thor eyed him ones before turning his attention back to Ray. "Sister can you hear me?" he asked but she only kept a pained expression on her face. Tony who was holding her palms in his hand rubbed his thumb against her hand in an affectionate gesture before getting up. "I'll get Doctor Cho." he informed before walking out.

Soon Ray had woken up. Helen had came but Tony hadn't and Ray looked shocked to find only Thor near her.

"Where's Loki?" she asked when Helen left as Thor sat back on the chair.

"He's fine. He needs some rest." Thor assured with a smile. Ray nodded. "How are you feeling?"

"Good" she said. She really was. Helen had concluded after checking her that she would be able to walk and do everything from the nexy day. Her leg wasn't broken. _Thank god!_ It was evident to Thor that she was upset and he exactly knew why. "He was here untill the moment you woke up." he said making Ray look up at him. _Is it so evident on my face?_ she thought. "He hadn't moved for a moment."

Ray laughed cynically. "What made him change his mind?"

"Apparently you were asking for Loki in your sleep." he said with a sad smile.

"Well, that was obvious! Loki was the one injured. I was worried!" she defended herself.

"That, you have to explain him." Thor said with a look that assured that he would understand. Ray looked in the other direction and sighed. She didn't want Tony to think that she care about Loki more. Because it wasn't true! She cared about him as much as she cared about him before all this shit took place! That would never change!

"I'll send him for you." Thor said getting up. He seemed to have read her like an open book and Ray was thankful he did! Thor was near the door and was about to go out when Ray called him back. "Thor!" He turned around to look at her. "Thanks"

"Anything for you sister." he said with a warm smile. Ray smiled back mirroring his affection. She loved the way he called her 'sister' instead of Ray or Luna, unlike Tony or Loki who seemed to fight for the names that was kindof her symbol of existence as an Asguardia and a Midguardian.

Thor found Tony with Cho, anxiously talking to her. "How is she? Is going to be okay?" he was asking.

"Yes Tony. Don't worry she's going to be fine."

That's when Tony noticed the God walk towards him. "You shouldn't have walked out like that." Thor said quite directly. He didn't care about him feeling uncomfortable, specially when he was being so ridiculous!

"I came out to call Cho." he defended himself pretending to be unaware of whatever he was talking about.

"I know that well Stark." he said looking as disappointed as Ray was. "She was upset when she woke up and didn't find you around."

"She did?" Tony asked giving him a weird look. Thor rolled his eyes. He hated it when Tony just stops thinking and spits out anything that comes in his mouth!

"She seemed upset when she didn't find you around when she woke up."

Tony laughed cynically. "Well, I don't care, just like she doesn't!" Damn he was shouting, loud enough to draw attention of everyone nearby! Lucky they weren't close to Ray's room. But they were close to Loki's room though.

"She does care, as much as she did before. If you were as smart as I thought you were, you would have know it!" Thor said. He was clearly pissed out at Tony. He paused for a moment to calm himself before turning back to him. "I don't know if you care or not, but she had been asking for you. If you manage to get that nonsense out of your head, go meet her."

"As if you care!" he said.

Thor seemed to lose it there. And Tony's facial expressions were only making it worse! "I do care about her!" he snapped. "That's why I half don't want you to meet her, specially after seeing how you have been treating her!" Everyone had now stopped whatever they were doing to look at them.

"Thor..." Steve tried to pull him back, putting a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. But he wouldn't. He was mad at him. "You don't deserve her. And she certainly deserves someone better than you!" Thor spat before slapping Steve's hand off and walking off angrily.

TIME SKIP

Tony hadn't gone to meet her. _Yeah, I really had been treating her badly._ He thought to himself.

 _...You don't deserve her. And she certainly deserves someone better than you..._

That seemed to echo in his ears ever since Thor said that.

 _Maybe Thor's right._ _I really don't deserve her._

His thoughts wondered sometimes bringing memories of better time, sometimes reminding him of all the stupid stuff he had told him while he took a sip of his drink.

 _I don't deserve her._

TIME SKIP

Thor had walked back to Ray's room knowing quite well that she must be upset and needed someone around. "I'm sorry." he had said. He really wasn't the one to talk about other stuff like Tony to get your mind off the things that bother you to make you feel better. He was direct and always told his feelings honestly. Ray was shocked how it worked so well. Half an hour later Ray was sitting there with Thor telling him how unexpected Tony could be, letting out all her emotions.

"It must be tough for you, to deal with all this, alone." he had said.

"Alone?" Ray had laughed softly. "Nah, I always have brbrothy backups." she said making Thor laugh too.

TIME SKIP

People seem to do stuff that they aren't supposed to do when they are drunk. In Tony's case, it was the exactly the opposite. So, late at night, while being drunk till his neck, he did what he should have done earlier. Meet his sister.

When Ray woke up, she realized that someone was sitting in her room. She didn't have to open her eye to know he was. Tony. She always knew when it was him. She opened her eyes to look at him. "Drinking yourself to death, are you?" she flinched. She could literally smell his breath!

"Why do you look shocked?" he rather asked.

Ray sighed turning to her side towards him. "Well, I almost thought you won't come. Had forgotten about your alcohol surprises." She had all right to be angry!

"Hmm..." Tony said looking away from her. _I_ _don't deserve her._ He thought remembering how badly he had treated her when she was trying her best to make him feel needed. He felt a hand grab his and pull him. Ray was asking him to sit on the bed, closer to her instead of sitting on the chair.

Tony obeyed. "How are you?" she asked.

 _"_ Good." Tony smiled, though not whole heartedly, but definitely a smile. "You?" he asked removing a stray lock from her face.

"Great!" she said with a warm smile, the smile that meant the world to him, the smile that he thought he had taken away from her in the past few days. But even after so much, she still cared about him.

 _She really does deserve better._

"You could have died." he said and Ray knew she had freaked him out more than she should have.

"But I didn't right?" she said grabbing his hand again in a comforting gesture. Tony felt lump on his throat. How could he have treated her like that?

 _I don't deserve her._ He had been chanting that. _Its better I let her go. Loki is better than me._

"Had to prove that dull head that humans aren't weak!" she said remembering how many times Loki had called humans 'pathetic'.

Tony laughed. "Yeah" he said placing a small kiss on her forehead.

 _I love you, kiddo. I'm sorry I'm gonna do this._

* * *

 **The avengers 4 title has been leaked as 'ENDGAME'! I Can't believe, I had actually predicted that back at 8th June and even posted it in my Instagram!**

 **Check the link ? AVENGERS 4 TITLE**

 **Btw, I still have at least four or five chapters coming. So don't leave thinking this ended.**

 **AND I NEED READS FOR MY FIC PSYCHOSIS. ITS MY ORIGINAL FICTION AND IT WOULD BE GREAT IF YOU GUYS GIVE IT A COMMENT AND A HEART! I'M GOING TO DO ATLEAST TWO UPDATES A WEEK BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH WRITING PSYCHOLOGICAL THRILLERS.**

 **HERE'S THE SUMMARY : Alexia Nicole Brown, Alex or just Lex to her brother Peter was a normal girl with normal dreams untill she was kidnapped and tortured. The worst part, she doesn't seem to remember what happened to her. Now trapped in a mental asylum she has to battle between reality and virtuality to gain back her old life. ADULT THEME, TORTURE AND SEXUAL REFERRRENCES. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

 **Bye till then.**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	16. Idiot!

**What? I literally couldn't think of any other chapter name!**

 **Okay, so I had been wanting to write this chapter for so long and when i actually reached the part where i could write it, I started feeling lost of sentences to frame. You know what I mean? If you don't, I think you will when you read this.**

 **Enjoy and please tell me what you feel about this chapter. It really would mean a lot to me!**

Ray and Loki got better. After that day, Tony did talk to Ray but she knew he still had a lot of insecurities left within that he didn't share with her. _He's going to get it off his mind with time._ That's what she hoped. She had a talk to Pepper about it too. "It's going to be fine Ray. No matter how much he reacts, somewhere within he knows you care about him. He'll surely understand." She had assured to which Ray had nodded. _I just hope he does._ She had mentally said.

SCENE SKIP

Ray didn't want to go back to Asguard. Loki knew it. And he also knew what the reason behind it was. Tony Stark. She would never dare to leave him all alone by himself. "But he has Pepper Potts with him!" Loki had exclaimed earning a glare from Ray. "I'm not leaving Loki, that's final!"

"He doesn't care about you...or your feeling. He doesn't want you around. I can bet on that." Loki had said.

Ray had only rolled her eyes. That was the lamest thing Loki had ever said to her while convincing her to go back to Asguard. "I'll believe you and go back to Asguard with you if he says that to me himself."

 _... if he says that to me himself..._

So that was Loki's one shot of getting his sister back to himself. He didn't care if it was wrong. He didn't care if it was lying. He needed Luna, the only person who ever understood him back!

So late at night, when Ray wasn't around the lab Loki sneaked in. "You shouldn't be so selfish, you know?" he said making Tony snap up from his where he as engrossed in his virtual screen.

"Oh, Raindeer Games, how come you're here?" he asked in his usual carefree tone almost making Loki wonder how could a mortal be so great at faking.

"You know why." He said

"As a matter of fact, I don't do reading mind stuff. It's kind of your field."

"Yet, I'm sure you are aware of what is in Luna's mind." Something about his smile was making Tony uncomfortable.

"What do you mean?" he raised an eyebrow pretending that he wasn't aware of what he was talking about.

"Just because of your selfish needs, you can't deprive her of what he deserves." He said making Tony flinch.

"She has needs here." He said. He truly believed that. Pepper, Ray and Tony, that's what his family constitutes and if he could be satisfied with that why couldn't Ray?

"No" Loki snapped. "All she has here is a freaking guy who seems to be over obsessed with her and does not understand her!" Tony didn't reply and Loki he knew he was going in the right directions. "She deserves to have a happy life, a normal family, a MOTHER! You have no right to deprive her from that!" he screamed. He knew he was hitting at the weak spot as he watched Tony turn around and grab his mug of coffee and take a sip of it, trying to hide the expression on his face. Loki walked closer to him, more because he wanted to see his expression when he says it, "If you love her, Tony Stark, if you really care about her, you'll let her go." A quick smirk played on his face and he knew he had won the battle. Tony clenched his jaw before dashing out of the lab.

TIME SKIP

The avengers were waiting in the living room, everyone except Thor. They were talking and laughing with each other. In all that, Tony sat, extraordinarily quiet, not even commenting and anything or any joke.

 _...If you love her, Tony Stark, if you really care about her, you'll let her go..._

That seemed to play on is head continuously.

 _For the best..._ he mumbled to himself. _Let her go for the best._

 _Fuck!_ He picked up his glasses and put it on. That's what he did when did when he had to put on an extra mask to hide his anxiety.

 _No! I can't just let her go. She told me that she wanted to stay._ He debated. _Why would she say so if she didn't?_

 _Pity..._ He answered his own question.

 _No_

Ray seemed to realize something was wrong and she kept eyeing his every movement. When Tony finally caught her staring at him, she gave him a _'What's-wrong-?'_ look. He looked away.

 _She deserves to have a happy life, a normal family, a MOTHER!_ Loki's voice boomed in his head again. He remembered about every time he had to go through a struggle while raising her up, all stuff that he thought his mother could have handled better than him. _Maybe she really doesn't need me._ He ran his fingers through his hair. Even the thought of it made his head ache. _No!_

That's when Thor entered. "I had a talk with Heimdahl." He said gaining everyone's attention. "Father needs s back at Asguard. We have to leave tomorrow."

"What's the hurry about?" Loki asked. He still wasn't sure if he had gone into Tony's head completely. Maybe a little more chat with him could help.

"He needs to talk to you." Thor said.

"Me?" Loki was shocked. What could he have done now that he wanted to see him?

"Don't worry Loki. Maybe dad's just missing you." Nat joked making everyone else giggle while Loki just smiled at her.

"Yes. He wants to meet you." Thor said and then turned to Ray. "It's your last chance to tell us your decision, sister."

Ray put the down drink she was sipping. "I'm not going anywhere." That's what she would have said. Only if Tony hadn't beaten her in speaking up. "What's the decision in that? She's going."

Everyone had gone dead silent. _What did he just say?_

"Tony..." Bruce was about to speak up. He was the only one other than Ray, Thor, Loki and Pepper who was aware of this insecurity of his. Tony stopped him mid-sentence. "Nah, nah, you're not the one talking here." It was rude. But fuck he didn't even care! Was he even in the right mind to realize that he was being rude?

"Stark, what are you talking about?" Thor asked.

Tony gave a sarcastic laugh. "What you didn't understand?"

"What is this about?" Steve asked looking as confused as anyone else in the room. His question though was ignored.

"I thought you were over this now."

"Yes, finally, I'm over this and I've made up my mind!" he tone was cold.

"Tony, stop this..." Pepper was about to say only to be stopped by Tony's angry and sad glare.

Tone, you're not in your right mind..." Ray was about to touch him on his arm, only to be slapped away. "Don't you fucking touch me!" Ray jumped back in response. Damn! He never talked to her like that!

"Hey, we can talk this..."

"Talk about what?!" he was now shouting.

"Tony calm down!" Ray almost begged.

"No I won't!" he shouted back. "I'm tired!" he said throwing his glasses across the room in frustration. "I'm tired of you considering me weak. I'm tired of you pitying me! So just stop!"

"I don't!" This time Ray was screaming too while the others stared wondering if they should butt in. Damn, Tony could be scary while angry!

Ray wasn't the one to be scared of that anger though. She was more hurt. "I don't!" she repeated. Fuck, she felt lost of words to say!

"You do!" he snapped "That's why you didn't want me to fight Hades."

"That' what you think of it?"

"Yes!"

That was enough for Ray. How long was she supposed to bear Tony misunderstanding her? There was a barrier that he broke. "You're a fucking idiot Anthony!" she screamed.

"And you're selfish and a pain for me to bear!"

"What?" Ray said almost in a whisper.

 _Pain for me to bear..._

That seemed to hit her hard. "What do you mean?"

"That means you're not needed here! I don't need you!"

"Why'd you say that?" Ray was not grabbing Tony's hand mentally begging him to just say that he was lying.

Tony pushed her off again. "Go away!" he said, in a lot lower tone, but so much anger and pain in it.

"Tony, please..." she begged.

"Go away!" he shouted again. "You're a pain in the ass. I don't have a life because of you! I don't have a life because I had to take over the responsibility of a seven year old when I was only fucking seventeen! I still don't have a life because you are always bugging around me! So just go! Rid me of you!"

Ray taken aback stared at him for a moment. "Fine then!" she said walking towards where Loki and Thor were standing and stood between them. "Take me back!" she said.

"We're...we're supposed to leave tomorrow." Thor said, probably wanting to give Tony some time to get his mind right.

"I SAID TAKE ME BACK! NOW!" Ray screamed before looking back at Tony, who had his back towards them now, biting her lips trying to fight back the tears that were welling up her eyes.

Thor nodded before taking a look at the rest of the team before raising Mjolnir. "Heimdal!" he called out before a very bright beam of light appeared on them and sucking them back to Asguard.

Tony took a look back where the trio were standing moments ago before dashing towards the lift closing the door shut and pressing the lock button to lock it. It was then when he realized what he had just said, what he had just done. He stumbled back, falling on the floor as he dug his face into his knees. _I did it._

 **Before you guys even say it! I'm gonna say it. Sorry! Sorry to everyone who had been commenting and DMing me and telling me to, let me quote, 'STOP PLAYING WITH TONY!' I can't help it.**

 **I need readers for my fic KID GENIUS.**

 **SUMMARY : Pepper Potts is pregnant. Everything seems magical to Tony. "Finally, maybe, things will become normal. HAPPY." He thinks as he looks at his lady love who was making a baby within, his baby within her. But when its Tony, things are never normal. Find out what happens. Rating it T for safety.**

 **If you're asking. There are Ray-Tony sibling stuff in this story too. And I bet you'll find it a little different from my other stories. Please give it a try!**

 **Link : KID GENIUS**

 **At least four more chapters still coming, so stick with me!**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	17. Asguard At Last

**What? You guys thought this fic has almost ended. Darlings, this is only the beginning!**

* * *

Ray fell on the floor as soon as they reached Asguard. She felt the urge to vomit. _But throwing up on the bifrost bridge is probably not a good idea._ She thought and tried to control herself only to fall on her knees. Damn, she was feeling dizzy!

"Welcome back to Asguard, Princess Luna." Heimdahl said as both Thor and Loki kneeled near her and helped her stand. "Are you okay?" he asked approaching her.

"Human form is..." Loki was stopped mid sentence by Ray glaring at him. Even when sick, she could be quite scary!

Apparently Heimdahl had informed that the Asguardian prince and princess were having an early return because at the next moment Fregga walked in with her arms spread wide. "Luna!" she said pulling her in an embrace. Ray stiffened and balled her fists. Damn, that was awkward! Not that she didn't have memories of her, but it has been years that she has been hugged by a mother!

"Mother?" Loki called making Fregga break the hug and turn to him. "Loki!" she said pulling him into a hug followed by Thor. "I knew you would bring them back." she said fondly staring at Thor.

"Yes mother." he smiled back.

"Your father wants to meet you at ones." Fregga said.

IN THE CASTEL

"It seems that you have learnt your lesson, Luna." Odin said sitting on his throne.

 _Seriously? She was the one who was sick and feeling dizzy. She was the one who needed to take a seat! What kind of a father is he after all?!_ "I don't know what lesson you're talking about, but if you think I've, then I'm ready to go with it." she said making Odin internally sigh. _Maybe sending her to stay with Tony Stark wasn't so much of a good idea._

"The lesson, that any life, no matter how meagre, be it a human or something else, is precious, and we being amongst the race that have one of the longest life span in the nine realms shall protect it." He said.

Ray's heart clenched. Yes, she really did learn that lesson. No matter how much she wanted to deny, it was true. But the somewhere the Luna Odindottir within her was still angry with Odin for casting her out. And the impulsive Rayne Stark, which was a dominant part of her, was only making it worse.

She didn't reply though. Right now she had a lot of other things in mind to process. The fact that Tony had literally done the same thing, casted her out, like Odin did was still hurting her. She was hating the fact that she had to stand there in the middle of the castle hall to explain what she had experienced and been through on earth. Fuck, she wanted to cry! But Luna never cried! Crying would make her look weak. Maybe human form really was vulnerable, emotionally! She felt Thor grip her hand. He seemed to have sensed that she wasn't feeling good, both emotionally and physically. She mentally acknowledged him, cause his gesture seemed to work in calming her down.

Luckily, Odin turned his attention from her to Loki. "And, what about you?" he asked as Loki looked at him.

"Have I made you proud?" he said with a sarcastic smirk plastered on his face.

"Please, don't make this worse." Fregga sighed. She had begged Odin not to give him death sentence. She couldn't let that happen to her son.

 **"** Define worse." Loki was stubborn.

"Enough!" Odin snapped "I will speak to the prisoner." he said as Fregga left.

Loki laughed. "I really don't see what all the fuss is about." he said making Thor flinch. He really was making matters worse for himself.

"Do you not truly feel the gravity of your crimes? Wherever you go there is war, ruin and death."

 **"I** went down to Midgard to rule the people of Earth as a benevolent god. Just like you." Ray wanted to speak up but Thor held her back. This wasn't a conversation between a father and a son. This was a conversation between a king and his prisoner and she wasn't supposed to speak up in between.

 **"** We are not gods. We are born, we live, we die. Just as humans do." For ones Odin really thought that maybe explaining him might work out. Maybe he would change.

 **"** Give or take 5000 years."

"All this because Loki desires a throne." Odin sighed.

"It is my birthright." Loki hissed.

"Your birthright was to die as a child!" Odin snapped. "Cast out onto a frozen rock. If I had not taken you in you would not be here now to hate me."

"If I am for the axe, then for mercy's sake, just swing it." Loki sounded like he didn't care but both Ray and Thor knew that deep within, he did care, and he was hurt. "It's not that I don't love our little talks, it's just ... I don't love them." he said.

"Frigga is the only reason you are still alive and you will never see her again. You will spend the rest of your days in the dungeons."

"Wow!" Ray said feeling disgusted. ' _Fregga is the only reason you're alive'._ She couldn't believe that he really had just said that?! "You take him in, make him believe that you care about him and that he is one among you and when he finally starts believing that you show him where he belong!" Ray snapped. Loki didn't expect that. No one dared spoke against the all father. But Ray Stark wasn't amongst the ones who was afraid to say out what was in her mind. No matter what kind of God she was talking to!

"What do you mean Luna?" Odin asked in a calmer tone.

"You exactly know what!" she snapped at him. "You know what, you're all the same..." she hissed. "Just because you're some all father doesn't make you any different. You just like everyone else, old and stupid!" she said making the others gasp. _She did call Odin stupid!_ "He fought for the good! He deservesba chance!" she said.

"He came back to fight on the side that he found profit in!" Odin pointed out.

"He swore to me that he has changed, for good!" Ray still insisted.

"Doesn't change the fact that he took away so many innocent lives. He has to pay the price for what he has done."

"That doesn't make any fucking sense!" she snapped making the Asguardians gasp again.

"What makes sense to you doesn't matter!" he snapped back quietening her. She knew she won't be able to insists the old man on sparing Loki. He was stubborn.

* * *

 **Yay! That's chappie! Sorry it took me longer than usual. I have started college and now I have really less time to give on writing. But don't worry I'll update whenever I get time.**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	18. Mother

**Luna is blonde, fair, has sea green eyes and is tall and likes wearing bright colours while Ray is a brunette, comparatively dark skinned than Luna, brown eyes (like Tony's) and prefers wearing darker colours. Luna is soft spoken while Ray is loud like Tony. Luna isn't so much of a fighter or a warrior of the Asgardian army but isn't afraid to use her powers where needed. On the other hand Ray is no less than an avenger (she stays with them and helps them), but she is afraid to use her creations as they might hurt the normal innocent people in a war like it has always been.**

* * *

Ray was lying down in her room when Fregga walked in. "Odin's beard! What are you wearing?!" she exclaimed the minute she saw her lying down on her bed with her legs crossed in her shorts.

She quickly sat up though not bothered by the fact that her 'mother' didn't like her dress. "Clothes" she said rather plainly.

"Dear, was there a shortage of cotton on Earth that you have been wearing such small clothing?" she asked.

"What?" Ray kind of laughed but softly, "no these are just shorts. Its fine to wear shorts. Its just showing my legs, not like I'm exposing my..." Fregga didn't let her complete and she had her hand on her lips tl stop her.

"Dear, please don't say that word." she said in a soft but stern voice before sighing.

Ray laughed, this time louder. "Which word? Vagina? Clit?"

Fregga sighed again looking disgusted. "My dear, your years on earth have made you rough and vulgar. Maybe sending you there wasn't a good idea after all."

"Nah" Ray said running her fingers through her hair. "Probably the best thing that happened to me." she mumbled.

"What?" Fregga hadn't heard her.

"Nothing"

"Anyways" Fregga let go of the topic, "I am here to inform you that we have thrown a ceremony for your return."

Ray laughed cynically. "Bet you threw one when Odin casted me out."

"That's not true." she said looking hurt by her cold attitude.

"Will Loki be there?" she asked.

"No dear, your father has forbidden to get him out of his cell."

Ray rolled her eyes. The fact that Odin had locked Loki up and forbidden her to see him specially when she needed him the most was pissing her off.

"But Thor will come..." Fregga added.

"I know he will." Ray said, rather flatly.

"And what about Odin?"

"Luna, you should call him father." Fregga tried to correct her.

Ray rolled her eyes again. "He might be the all father but he's not my father."

"Luna..."

Fregga was cut off sentence by Ray, "What father banishes his kids to a far away planet just as a punishment?!" she said. "He's stupid and nonsense!"

"Mind your words Luna. He is your father." she said again.

"Yeah fuck he is!"

Fregga sighed. "Whatever he did is for your good, Luna." she said though somewhere she knew she wouldn't understand. What she didn't expect though was Ray would snap at her. "I'm not Luna!" Not that Ray hated Asguard or being there. She still had memories and she was as close to Fregga as she used to as Luna. But still, somewhere she loved being Ray more than being Luna.

Ray watches as Fregga clenched her jaws trying to resist her emotions. She had been feeling that she was starting to lose both Loki and Luna. She knew she had to maintain her calm. Being impulsive never ends up well. _She needs some time._ She assured herself. "I've asked the maids to stitch a new gown for you. They'll be here sometime later." she said before walking out as Ray watched her go. She felt bad for talking to her like that. After all she was just a mother who was excited by the return of her daughter.

As Fregga walked out she bumped into Thor who apparently was listening to the mother daughter's conversation. Her tears had been blocking her vision as a result she hadn't seen Thor standing on her way. "Mother?" Thor gave her a questioning look as he watched her hastily wipe her tears. "What's the matter?" he asked though he pretty well knew what it was.

"Nothing Thor, its just Luna..." she said.

"Did she say something?"

"Yeah, she did, but that isn't the reason for me being upset." she said.

Thor flinched. "What then?" he asked.

"She looks so disturbed when she came back as if something is bothering her so much. I'm her mother, I am supposed to know what her problems and pains are about." she said.

Thor smiled. "Luna would have done that. But I doubt Lady Rayne is in the habbit of sharing anything with anyone."

"What do you mean?"

"Her life as a human was different. Both Friend Stark and she were used to hide their emotions quite effectively."

"I hope she gets over whatever has been disturbing her." Fregga said looking back inside the room where Ray was lying down.

"Give her some time mother. She'll be good." Thor assured.

* * *

 **I'm so sorry. I was supposed to update this long back. But I had been so lost of ideas and I just didn't feel like writing or thinking. But I'm back now and I'm going to update this fic like I used to.**

 **So again, its 3:00 at night at this moment. I have college tomorrow and I can only imagine how I'm going to force myself to keep my eyes open specially during my maths lecture. Idk how Tony and Ray do it.**

 **I really should get some sleep now.**

 **Anyways, please review and tell me how you're liking this story. It would really mean a lot!**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	19. The Party, Thor and Heimdahl

The maids had come and had been showing her designs of party gowns. She settled up with a rather simple looking one. _Jeez! How do they fix themselves into such clumsy stuff?!_ She wondered.

Later that night Fregga took her to the party. She wasn't in the mood though. Not that she wasn't a party person. She literally grew up attending all grand parties. But she still wasn't sure if she wanted to be in Asgard. But still, she went to the party just for the sake of Fregga. She did care about her!

After about an hour of standing, watching the crowd cheer and then listening to the "Welcome home Princess Luna"s from everyone she bumped into she was greeted by Thor. "Thor! Where had you been?!" she exclaimed. She was feeling too bored and irritated to an extent.

"I was with father. We had some discussions to be done." he explained. "Why do you look so tensed?" he asked.

"Not tensed!" Ray corrected. "Just tired of saying 'thank you' to everyone welcoming me back. I think some might have wished me more than ones!" she exclaimed making Thor laugh.

"And here I am, thinking the Starks liked attention." he commented and Ray just rolled her eyes. "Anyways, you don't seem to enjoy this party a lot, do you?"

"No" Ray honestly said.

"Then come with me."

Thor and Ray had been sitting at the edge of the bifrost bridge and Ray had been hanging her legs down talking to him as he told her about all the realms and how they were connected by the rainbow bridge. "You better not hang your legs, sister. I'm afraid you might fall down."

"Sounds like fun" she smiled.

"It's not sister. If you fall into that black hole, no one knows what will happen to you. You may be torn to pieces or you may keep on falling for eternity." Thor warned but smiling at her anyways.

"And adventurous" Ray added before she started wondering again. If they were so near to a black hole that meant the gravitational flux here was higher compared to that of earth which meant time here ran faster than that of earth. Relativity! That means though it has been only a day since she came to Asgard, it has to be longer since she left Earth.

"How come you both are sitting here?" Ray was broken out of her thoughts by Heimdahl.

"Sister isn't fascinated by the Asgardian ball parties." Thor replied. "Don't worry sister, I'm sure you're going to like ones thrown by us." he assured.

Heimdahl laughed. "Well didn't you like them before?" he asked.

"Hmm..." Ray sighed. "You see the music is so slow that its almost tempting me to fal asleep." she joked.

Heimdahl smiled. "So how're you liking Asgard?"

"Its more or less okay..." she said looking not impressed. "I mean, of course its beautiful, and family, and mother and old friends but..." she paused for sometime making Thor and Heimdahl wonder what would follow "...but its sometimes so boring. No tv, no Earthly music, no cars"

"I see what you mean there!" Thor laughed. Even he missed all these earthly stuff when he came back from Earth.

"Well, I can help you with that." Heimdahl said making both Thor and Ray look at him in confusion. "I can give you the realm mirror."

"Really?!" Thor said while Ray just looked in confusion. "What's the realm mirror?!"

Thor ignored her. "You never let me use that!" he exclaimed sounding disappointed.

"Because, you're not back after spending years on earth!" Heimdahl explained.

"But still! I'm your friend."

"What the hell is a rEalM MiRRor?!" Ray exclaimed effectively sushing them.

"Not 'a soul mirror', its 'the soul mirror'. Its one of a kind." Heimdahl corrected.

"And what does it do?"

"It can show you any video that is recorded in any realm in any corner of the universe it is basically a spy device."

"Show me!" she said looking quite excited.

They walked down to a room that looked like a room which kept all kinds of relics. This one though belonged to Heimdalh and not Odin, so he was free to use anything in it without Odin's permission.

"This, Princess Luna, is the Realm Mirror." he presented a huge mirror with golden decorated frames. It looked much like the mirror Snow White's step mom had. **(A/N : I can' believe I forgot what that mirror was called. Tell me if you know what, please!)** "This looks wicked." Ray commented making Heimdahl flinch. _Wicked?_ He wondered. Thor gave him an assuring look that said that her exclamation meant that she was excited and impressed about the mirror. _'Just those Midgardian stuff'_ like the Asgardians like calling it.

"I'll have the guards sent it to your bed chamber, so that you can use it whenever you want." he told her.

"That's so sweet of you! Thanks Heimdahl!"

* * *

 **There's chapter 19 for you all. I was a bit confused about how to approach this chapter, so I think you might find a few parts vague. Idk, I just think. Please let me know what you think!**

 **Anyways, next chapter is going to have Tony! Yayayayayayayay! I missed my boy! You guys want me to add him right? If not tell me ;D**

 **I need readers for my book Just Those Sibling Things Ray X Tony One-Shots . Its a collection of one-shots about more Ray and Tony incidents that didn't end up in my other series. Please give it a try! Follows would be appriciated!**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	20. Mirror Mirror on the Wall

Ray sat down on her recliner as her maids honour set mirror on her wall. The phone line in summer match to the walls of a room. She liked it. Setting up a huge pain in the ass. They had to remove a lot of furniture so that they could set up the mirror in a position from where she could watch it while comfortably sitting on her bed. "Sister you're lucky you got this" Thor said. "Heimdall never let me use the realm mirror." He still complained.

Ray giggled. The fact that Heimdall, who was thor's best friend had given Ray the realm mirror and not to Thor was funny, specially because Thor seem to be too upset because of it.

"Come on Thor. It's okay. Heimdall cares about you too." Ray assured. Thor only nodded before working out. " I have some work to look after, sister. I will be back to you later." He said with a smile before walking out. Finally Ray seemed to be happy in Asgard. He only wished Tony hadn't treated her like that. They love each other. They deserve better. Thor always knew it.

We watched as Thor walked out of a room before joining back to the maids of honour. "How long is it going to take?" She asked them. She can't wait to watch how the realm mirror worked.

"It is almost done princess Luna." One of them replied.

Ray drew a huge breath. "Anyways does anyone of you know how to use this thing?" She asked.

"Princess, I'm sorry we don't." The maid apologetically said.

"How supposed to use it then exclamation?!"

The maid stared at her in confusion for a moment before speaking up again. "Well Princess, Prince Thor seems to claim that you are a genius and that you can make anything work in that case you must figure out how to use it."

Ray sighed. She surely was a genius but not in Asgardian tecnology. It seem to be beyond the reach. But now though was a matter of self respect she couldn't tell them that she did not know how to use the realm mirror. Now she had figure it out herself. She smiled as the maids of honour walked out of her room after setting the mirror up for her. When they were gone she walked up to the mirror and jumped in response. It wasn't Ray in the reflection , it was Luna , Luna Odindottir. Apparently the mirror was showing her who she was on Asgard. She stared at her reflection for sometime before taking a deep breath. "So tell me sweetheart how do you work?" She talked to the mirror like some 5 year old pressing the parts that look to her like some buttons or keys. "Mirror mirror on the wall, show me a good movie first of all." She chuckled. For ones the picture of Tony rolling his eyes popped in her head. But she shrugged off the thought. _You need to stop thinking about him._ Loki's voice boomed in her ears.

Luckily, the ' _Mirror mirror on the wall'_ trick worked and the mirror started working by pressing a random she pressed. "My magic works." she mumbled to herself quite pleased that the machine was finally.

After sometime of fidgeting she figured out that this mirror was nothing but a device used to show the reflection of different recordings on different realms. It was a typical spy machine to be honest. You could check all CCTV footages with it. _Cheap!_ Ray had mumbled but she had to acknowledge, it really was a smart tech. _Maybe if I stay in Asgard, I can meet these people who make these stuff._ She wondered. Asgard wasn't bad afterall! It just felt, INCOMPLETE.

After a few hours of watching movies Ray sighed falling back on the bed with a thud. It was tiring to not work. She was used to work in the garage. Even if she didn't have anything to do, Tony would drag her into his projects.

Tony.

Fuck its been only three days and Ray was already missing him!

And with no Loki, it felt lonelier.

She let her thoughts wonder, something she had been trying not to do, because the moment she let her thoughts wander, she would end up thinking about Earth, about Tony and depress herself again.

 _Who knows what Tony's doing..._ She wondered if he might be missing her like she was. After sometime of tossing and turning she couldn't keep her anxiety any more and she jumped off her bed and stood in front of the realm mirror and took deep breath. _Here we go._ She mumbled to herself. It didn't take her long like it did for her to find the movies. She knew the coordinates of the Avengers Tower. She pressed the buttons and the lively reflection of the garage , the same one she grew up working in came up along with the person she was sure would be in.

* * *

 **I am sure this is why the gates of heaven will never open up for me. I know I promised Tony would be in this chapter, but here I am. I am bad with promises but trust me he is going to be there in the next one so please stick to me.**

 **Bye till then!**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


	21. Back at HOME

**Look who came back from the dead?! Its me your (beloved) author. I'm terribly sorry it took me so long to update this. This took me long to think so that I could write it down. I was having problem framing sentences. But I sorted it out and I'll add the next update soon.**

 **Enjoy reading.**

* * *

It had been three weeks on Earth since Ray had left, well more like since Tony had made her leave, and Tony was aware of that. Only somehow he was convinced that whatever he did was the right thing and in the best in the interest for Ray.

He refused to talk to anyone, even Pepper and Bruce and would spend hours in his lab either overworking or over drinking.

Pepper had tried quite a few times to try to make him talk through this misconception of his but who the hell had the power to change Tony Stark's mind when he had decided on something?

Probably Rayne Stark.

And she wasn't there around.

And no one in the world could make him believe otherwise.

"Tony..." Pepper said as she got into the lab "its really been 72 hours. You need to eat and sleep."

"I'll do that when I feel like Pepper." That though was an answer that came every time he overworked but only this time his voice was so cold. The natural charm was gone and Pepper could feel it and it hurt her as much as it hurt him.

"Please... You can't do this.."

"I'm perfectly fine Pepper. I swear" he said. He didn't want to get her worried. He only needed time, _some time._

"But..." Pepper was about to protest but he cut her short. "No Pepper!" he sounded a bit frustrated.

"Tone..."

"Don't call me that!" he snapped and moments later he realized that the calm attitude he had been wearing was lost. He had just exposed his vulnerability to her. But she shouldn't have used that name to call him. She knew quite well that only Ray called him that. And of course she knew that she hated the idea of being reminded anything about her!

"Tony..." Pepper sighed now walking up to him no matter how much he tried to insist her that it was okay. "Talk to me"

Tony rolled his eyes tried to gain back his usual appearance but greatly failed, specially in front of Pepper. She knew him too well, too well for him to fake a look in a situation like this. He finally sighed when he realised that Pepper won't stop giving him that _'You-cant-lie-to-me'_ look. "I'm trying okay. Please, I just need some time!" he said as Pepper pulled a chair which was apparently Ray's and sat down in front of him.

"Trying what exactly?" she raised an eyebrow. "To forget your sister?"

Tony looked away in an attempt to avoid eye contact but Pepper pulled his face back.

"Don't give me that look. I know you too well for you to lie to me" she said making him flinch. "I know you miss her. And I don't doubt she misses you too!"

"Pepper I did it for the best!" he finally spoke up. "I did it because I thought it was the best in her interest."

"Best?!" Pepper asked quite shocked. _Now what the hell was he talking about?!_

"Yes! The best!" he snapped again. "She has family there! What does she have here?" he said as Loki voice rang in his ears.

"She has you!" Pepper exclaimed clearly taken aback with what he had just said. _Ray would not be happy if she had heard him say it._

"I'm not enough" he said almost in a faint whisper. He looked down.

Pepper now moved closer clutching his plams in hers. "Tony what are you talking about?"

"There she has everything that she never had here. A family! A complete family, a MOTHER!" he said. Pepper wanted to stop him there but she felt so dumb to do so. "You have any idea how many times I felt that mum could have taken better care of her while raising her up?" he said. His voice a bit shaky. "She deserves better Pepper. She deserves better."

"Yes she does. But that doesn't mean that she doesn't need you!" Pepper said. "Tony, she might have grown up deprived of a mother but that only made her closer to you. Tony she needs you. I have seen it. She depends on you!" she insisted. "And you deserve her." she slowly added patting him on his cheek.

"After all I made her go through?"

AT ASGARD

"After all I made her go through?" Ray sat there staring at the realm mirror. _Of course you do!_ she wanted to scream at him. How could he even think of something like that? Hadn't she done enough to make him believe that she cared about him and that he meant everything to her? Then why the hell was he getting so insecure? And why the hell would he think that she wasn't happy while she was on earth with him?!

She quickly got up. She needed to talk to Thor. All she wanted right now was to go back. Tony didn't deserve to live with that kind of guilt!

As she spead past the corridors stopped in front of Fregga's room. "I'm just happy you bought them both back." she heard Fregga say. She peeped in to find Thor sitting near her. "Thank you Thor"

"Of course mother." Thor said with a smile. "But sister doesn't seem happy to be here."

Fregga sighed. "I know." she said looking a bit upset. "But she'll get used to being here again. I'll give her all the love she needs. I'm just happy to have her back after so many years." she still had hope in her voice.

Ray felt her heart clench. She looked so happy to have her back. _It would be wrong to let her down. She doesn't deserve to lose her daughter again._ She thought. She walked back panicking. _What should I do now?_ She needed to talk to someone!

 _Loki_

* * *

 **So here's the chapter. I hope you guys like it. PLEASE LEAVE A COMMENT AND TELL ME IF YOU ARE LIKING IT OR NOT!**

 **I'll be back soon with the next update.**

 **ImaginationsUnleashed**


End file.
